Naruto: The Ultimate Ouroboros
by Alphawolf001
Summary: After a beating from Root Nin, a bloody and broken Naruto stumbles upon an abandoned room and an ancient scroll. Seven timeless beings are summoned when his blood comes in contact with the scroll, granting him abilities beyond human belief. Up for Adoption. Talk to Killjoy3000 if you want to use any existing chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, this is a request Fic from Killjoy3000. It's an awesome idea, I just hope that I can make that idea as awesome as he described.**

**Summary...**

Naruto stumbles upon an old chamber and a scroll hidden away, waiting for the right person to find it and unleash what was sealed inside, Naruto is the one, and that Scroll, a special contract, Seven ancient beings finally free to walk again, Does their freedom mark a new beginning for Konoha, or it's end?

**What to Expect... **

Strong! Homunculus Naruto. Some bashing. Plenty of violence and language. Semi-dark as he gets older Naruto, not as forgiving but not completely heartless.

**Pairings... **

Naruto - maybe Hinata and another, possibly Anko or Konan. **I'm not all that sure on the Harem, but by chapter 4 it will be set.**

* * *

"Human Talk".

_'Human Thoughts'. _

**"Jutsu/Techniques". **

* * *

"Hey there, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and My family...is Sin."

"My father is Greed, My mother, Lust, and My Grandfather is Wrath. My Two uncles Sloth and Gluttony and my cousin Envy and my brother Pride...An interesting bunch if I do say so myself". (Note: The beginning and end of this chapter is the only time I will use this point of view.)

* * *

**Seven years after the Kyuubi attack...**

"Help...Please...Someone help me".

A cool night on October Tenth. Completely dark in the still fall night, a gentle breeze rustling the trees. A full moon hung in the sky, illuminating the village in an ethereal glow. A trail of blood drops glowed in the light as well.

"Someone...Help".

A small boy ran through the streets as quickly as his little legs could carry him, blood pouring from under his hand that tried to cover the two large gashes on his right arm. He stumbled but regained himself, breathing heavily, his breath visible in the cool night air. He looked around frantically for a way to escape the black clad, white masked people who were chasing him.

Naruto Uzumaki, today was his birthday. Not only that but it was the day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated. It had started out pretty well compared to the last three years. He had gotten a few free bowls of Ramen from the Ichiraku's, the father daughter duo that actually treated him like a human being.

He was greeted by Karasu, Inu and Neko, three Anbu who were part of his guard detail that the Sandaime Hokage assigned to protect him, they wished him a happy birthday and went off on their business after that.

Everything took a downward spiral from there.

Just when he thought that he was in the clear this year, that the civilians had finally decided to lay off. Two black clad individuals kicked his door in, immediately sending him flying in to the wall with kick to his chest. One of them tosses him through the window, he tried to get up and run but was tossed in to the air and was sent crashing in to the ground twenty feet below after something hard impacted with his back. As he tried to crawl away, two kunai cut long gashes in his arm as they came down, then the adrenaline kicked in.

Naruto ran. He ran and ran and ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from his attackers, using every back alley and secret tunnel he knew about, but every time he thought he was safe, they appeared, attacking him with shuriken and kunai, he managed to escape their attacks with a few shallow wounds that healed in no time.

He called out for help, he did. He called out for help until his voice was hoarse. His adrenaline was beginning to fade and he was feeling the affects of blood loss, his vision was fading. He felt a stinging pain in his back.

"Someone..He-Ahhhhh!", Naruto stumbled around the corner in to an alleyway. His foot came down on a weak spot and he suddenly fell through a hole in the ground. He fell fast down a darkened tunnel, he hit the ground the hard and rolled.

"Ugh...Ah, That...Hurt", Naruto groaned. He slowly got up and looked around. It was a dimly lit room, dusty, cobweb covered tables. He could see a scroll in the light on a table a few feet ahead of him. He walked towards it out of curiosity just as he reached it, his legs gave out and his world started to fade. His hand caught the scroll, his chin resting on the table, he finally slipped in the realm of unconsciousness, slipping and hitting the floor with a thud, the scroll rolling out of his hand and across the ground, the kanji for 'Sin' becoming visible in the light and glowing red under Naruto's bloody fingerprint.

* * *

**Unknown Location... **

"...How?...How could someone be so cruel to a child?", a woman's voice said through the darkness.

"So much Pain...And he is still forgiving", said a bored, gruff voice. A spectral portal replayed frame after frame of Naruto's life, seven figures were outlined by the light that came from it.

"Those Bastards! Even i think that's going way to fucking far!", a short figure with long hair said, it's fists balling in anger. The fat figure to it's right whimpered in sadness and the tall figure to it's left was silent with it's arms crossed, though a low growl could be heard and it's sharp teeth were glinting in the light.

"He still believes that he can be great", said a short figure, that sounded somewhat like a child.

The only woman like figure in the group of seven looked to the one who had been completely silent, "What do we do?".

"...He is the one we have been waiting for, a soul which could be bathed in sin and come out pure, we must help him, as is our purpose", said the man in a wise tone.

* * *

**With Naruto... **

The Scroll unrolled itself, revealing seven Kanji spread evenly along the yellowed parchment.

Greed, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Pride and Wrath. Each of the kanji started to glow a bright red and a puff of smoke followed. Seven people emerged from the smoke, six males and a single female.

The woman, flawless alabaster skin, not a imperfection in sight, with a body Kunoichi would die for, long black hair and a strange tattoo on her collarbone, right above her ample breasts, walked over to the downed blond while the others looked on.

"What now?", asked a man with short spiky hair and a fur collared vest with dark pants and boots. He looked to an a man in his fifties with with short cropped hair and an eye-patch over his left eye in a blue military style uniform. He, along with the others looked at the child in woman's arms.

He raised his hand towards the eye-patch.

"To give him the power he needs...", he removed the eye-patch and opened his eye to reveal that he had no pupil but the same symbol tattooed on the woman's collarbone. The man grunted and removed his left glove, revealing the same marking. A short, rounded man with a bald head stuck out his tongue, the same marking. A very large, very muscular man in black pants and combat boots and a young man in a form fitting bodysuit, both sharing the same hair style, turned to reveal the marking on his right shoulder blade and raised his left pants leg to reveal the tattoo on his thigh respectively. The small child closed his eyes for a moment before the tattoo appeared on his forehead.

"Now...", all of them placed a hand on or over their tattoo and closed their eyes. The tattoo's started to glow red and electricity sparked around each one, thin bolts traveled through the air moving for the blond's chest before being pulled to his stomach. Naruto was immediately surrounded by a red aura and lifted in to the air, he started screaming in pain and the others winced.

"What's going on?", the man said, the lightning began to pick up and began to burn.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape... **

**"UUGWAAAHHH! Ahhhhh! What's going on!", **A massive red fox with nine flowing tails trashed around in the air as seven bolts of lightning held him above the ground, he was radiating heat, his roars of agony echoed through the tunnels of his sewer like home.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, a beast of hatred who attacked Konoha seven years ago and was sealed inside young Naruto by the Yondaime Hokage, the Fourth Fire Shadow.

**"My Chakra!...It...It feels like it's being ripped from my body! Ahhhggggaaahh!", **Kyuubi roared in pain, **"What...What is this?". **It's eyes widened in wonder as he looked at the top of his cage.

The seal that was originally used to keep him there was...morphing, it's shape and color changing. It took the form of a winged dragon forming a circle by eating it's own tail, a hexagonal symbol in the middle surrounded by triangles. (**A/N: **The Ouroboros from the FMA: Brotherhood anime.)

**"So...they have returned eh?...Fine then...I will not leave this world...Not without leaving my mark...Rrraaggghh!", **Kyuubi increased the size of the aura and poured a large amount of chakra out of his body, the hate filled chakra turned in to an orb of light and he blasted it upwards in to the seal.

**"Kit...You owe me one thing for this...Destroy that masked bastard...Madara...UCHIHA!", **Kyuubi poured more of his energy in to it as the room was filled with bright light.

* * *

"Do not lose concentration!", the elderly man barked.

"Wrath!...What's going on!", the dark haired man growled out, now kneeling due to the pain in his hand. A red aura surrounded the blond as well as a thin aura around the bolts of lightning, which was also surrounding their tattoos, the flesh around it being burned away repeatedly before quickly reforming.

"...What a pain", the tall behemoth wincing slightly at the flesh tearing away but other than that seemed unfazed.

"Aaaagghhh!", Naruto's eyes glowed bright red, as did his stomach from underneath his shirt that was slowly being burned away by the demon chakra. A powerful pulse shot from his body, the lightning bolts ceased as everyone was pushed back, the large man catching the child and the fat man, the dark haired man catching the woman and the man known as Wrath along with the young man stood their ground. Naruto's body hit the ground with a thud.

"Greed, unless you want to be neutered, I suggest you put me down", said the woman with a smirk, her right index and middle finger lengthened and sharpened, glinting in the dim light, the man sneered and placed her on her feet. She retracted the claws and went to Naruto's side. The others stepping closer to see what had just happened. Naruto twitched for a second before his eyes snapped open.

"Good, He's Alr-!", none of them were expecting the blood curdling scream of pure agony after his awakening. Naruto's chest glowed red, blood began to pour as the center was physically torn open, the red light growing bright as the skin was torn, along with his muscle. Small arcs of lightning repaired the injuries but they quickly came back. After a moment, it all stopped, Naruto was frozen in place with his back arched in pain before going limp again and returning to the realm of unconsciousness. The Wrath, Greed, the woman and young man all went wide eyed.

In the center of Naruto's chest after the light dimmed was a red oval stone that shone slightly in the dim light. Wrath crouched down and placed his hand on the stone, he quickly retracted it a second later.

"...A Philosophers Stone", he said simply.

"No way", said the young man.

"How?", Greed said, "The stones aren't solid". Wrath was silent.

"...I am not sure...though I have my suspicions that it has something to do with the beast that was sealed inside of the boy...This stone...it is unlike our own...It is the Perfect Philosophers stone", Wrath said.

"Perfect philosophers stone?", said the woman.

"Yes...Our Philosopher stones were made from the countless lingering souls, this stone is different...Portions of our souls merged with the beast that was inside of him, a single, powerful soul...though it's sins are countless, the boys soul is pure and unaffected, Longevity, High Speed Healing and regeneration, enhanced speed, strength, stamina, endurance...and a perfect immortality". That was a surprise.

"He can't die?", the child said.

"...In theory...this immortality may be like our own, but more refined, I was only able to gain a small amount of information from the contact, we will have to find out the rest on our own...Lust, take Naruto to his home and keep him safe, this night is not over, take Envy, Pride and Sloth with you...".

"How come I can't go, I don't wanna be stuck with these guys", Envy complained, jamming a thumb over his shoulder to Sloth.

"In case I need to get rid of evidence...You'll just leave a mess", Wrath said bluntly. A dark tendril came up and wrapped around Envy's mouth, silencing his rant as he repeatedly stomped his foot in anger, his muffled yells were still pretty loud. Wrath just turned away.

"Greed, Gluttony, you two will come with me, we're going to pay this Hokage a visit...Sloth". Wrath extracted another eye-patch and put it on, then he turned his head to look at the large man who merely grunted.

"If you would...", he said with an elderly smile. Sloth nodded his head and crouched, launching up and through the ceiling of the laboratory, the others following after him. Greed looked to the sky to see lights in the distance.

"Looks like they're still celebrating...Damn Bastards", he growled.

"They're are not our primary concern Greed, Lust, we will return before the boy awakens", he said, Gluttony smiled happily and walked after him, Greed grunted and took dark circular glasses from inside his vest and put them on, walking off while jamming his hands in his pockets.

Lust looked at the now sleeping blond, who was breathing normally.

"Let's go you three", Lust said, walking off with the other three behind her.

* * *

**With Wrath... **

"Which one of them was it Old Man?", Greed asked as they headed towards the tower at the end of the street.

"...The Kyuubi, the burning chakra was the giveaway", Wrath said.

"Heh, bummer, I actually liked the little furball...speaking of beasts, I wonder where Chomei is, we never got to see who's armor is stronger", Greed said, looking around.

"There is a chance that Kyuubi is still alive, only his soul is merged with Naruto's, though his power is dormant inside of the Philosopher's stone in his chest", said the elderly man. He stopped and turned his head to look at dual sabers in the window, similar to the ones he used to do battle with.

"Yes, these will do nicely", Wrath said, with a swift kick, the glass window was shattered and the swords were under his belt on either side. They continued walking until they reached the doors, Greed raised his foot and kicked them open.

"Hey! You can't just barge in!", the secretary yelled. The three men just walked right past her, younger dark haired man winked at her and the fat man licked his lips looking at her, and if she wasn't mistaken, the look in his eyes was...hungry not lecherous.

The three of them ascended the winding staircase, coming to double mahogany doors marked by the Fire kanji.

"Enter", the stern voice inside said, the doors opened causing Greed to stumble as he was about to kick them open just as he did the ones in the lobby. An elderly man sat behind a desk with his hands webbed together under his chin, staring intently at the three men before him.

"Hello there, Sarutobi-san", Wrath said with an eye smile. Anbu appeared with their weapons drawn.

"That is Hokage-sama to you, and I'm going to have to ask you to relinquish you weapons", said the Sandaime Hokage. Greed smirked, thinking he would get a chance to fight and Gluttony smiled, thinking he would get a chance to eat, Wrath merely stood in place.

"...I'm afraid I can't do that...", he raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Before they could react, Two Anbu were pinned to the wall by Greed whose body was now completely encased in metal armor, three were sat on by Gluttony, bones were cracking under pressure, but the fat slob was budging anytime soon. Sarutobi was forced against the wall with a sword pressed right between his eyes and a hand around his neck.

"The village's strongest shinobi...with a title such as that...you reflexes are meager at best, but I suppose that old age is to blame for that...tell your guards to leave and we will have no trouble, You have my word", Wrath said, Sarutobi trying to pry the man's hand from his neck, but the death grip was secure.

'Who are these three?...', Sarutobi thought, sweating slightly from the KI that the three of them were emitting, 'They're not human...'.

"F-Fine...Ah! Anbu...Disperse!", Sarutobi wheezed, Wrath turned and nodded to Greed and Gluttony, the two of them releasing the Anbu, the two Greed had trapped picked up their unconscious teammates and disappeared via **Shunshin no Jutsu.** (Body Flicker Technique) Wrath stepped back and sheathed the sword, Greed retracting his armor.

"Excellent", said the swordsman, he and Greed taking a seat in the chairs available, while Gluttony took a seat on the ground, his index finger in his mouth.  
Sarutobi rubbed his neck, taking a seat behind his desk and activating the silencing and privacy seals.

"What do you wish to discuss?", Sarutobi asked.

"...Naruto Uzumaki and his mistreatment in this Village".

"...I would like you to know...", Sarutobi paused, not knowing the elderly man's name.

"Bradley, King Bradley".

"Well, Bradley-san, I would like you to know that I do everything in my power to make sure that Naruto has a bearable life, I have seen the how others in his situation have been treated and i have also heard rumors of what others go through and in comparison, Naruto's life has been adequate in comparison", Sarutobi said.

"Sarutobi-san, the life style you call adequate is a life style that even the demons in the lowermost pits of Hell would not be subjected to, as they are offered swift deaths when given a choice in the matter...He has been beaten and abused repeatedly, killed on multiple occasions, malnourished and underfed, the Anbu guard you assigned repeatedly turned on three of their own to hold them back while Naruto was subjected lynchings, mob beatings, burnings...Please tell me, is this what you call an 'Adequate' lifestyle", Wrath said. Sarutobi was silent.

"Tell us the truth old man, You don't really care for the kid, if you did you would've taken him in to your home the very first time something like this occurred, but instead of doing that you leave him a shitty little apartment with an asshole of a landlord, that offered absolutely no protection against the people who attacked him on a weekly basis", Greed said. Sarutobi was still silent.

"...I...I had no I-", he was interrupted by Wrath.

"Sarutobi-san, if you finish that sentence, heads are going to roll", the swordsman threatened, glaring intensely at the Old Sandaime.

"The decisions you make involving young Naruto have never ended well, true the Anbu guard you assigned him does offer some protection, but the three members of the guard who actually care for the boy are almost constantly tied up with trivial matters, blocked by their own subordinates or called away on assignments just as or before something occurs and I know you have seen it", Wrath said. Naruto apparently knew a lot more than he had led others to believe as his memories held a great deal of information.

"Do not misjudge my decisions, i look after Naruto like my own grandson, but I get enough from the Civilian part of this village's council as it is, I try to help Naruto as best I can but many a time my attempts to help are overpowered by the votes of the Civilians and there is nothing more I can do", Sarutobi said. Greed snapped.

"You're the fucking leader here! Don't try to sell us this bullshit because we're not buying it! Normally, i wouldn't give a rat's ass about some kid, but this...the crap Naruto goes through in this village in a single day makes me sick, a week makes me physically ill! It's that fucking bad! You could've gotten rid of this Civilian Council any time you wanted, Ninja villages are dictatorships, not democracies!", Greed said loudly, standing up and his chair falling back with a crash and slamming his hands on the desk.

"Grow a pair you fucking pussy and man up!", Greed yelled.

"Greed", Bradley said sternly, "Please, take your seat, you have said your peace". Greed huffed and turned and got back in his chair.

"As much as I disagree with his way of speaking, my associate is right, Sarutobi-san, Even in your old age, you still hold authority and power, yet also in your old age, you have grown to lenient in your punishments for breaking laws. Now tell me Sarutobi-san, Do you hold disdain for what young Naruto holds within him, or do you not?", Wrath asked.

"...It was because of that beast inside of him that my wife, Biwako, is dead, it is the reason countless lives were lost and the reason that two great shinobi died protecting their son...I would be lying if I said that I did not hold some disdain, but I do not let affect my decisions", Sarutobi said.

"No...You just let the disdain from others and their hypocritical views drive them...From this day onward, Sarutobi-san, I and my six associates will be acting as Naruto's legal guardians, and any problem that arises with civilians of this village will be dealt with swiftly by us, if you wish to do something about this, I will warn you now that we do not go down easily...You have been warned", Wrath said as he, Greed and Gluttony got to their feet.

"Good day, Hiruzen Sarutobi, I hope that our next meeting will be under more...pleasant circumstances, Greed, Gluttony, let's go...", Wrath walked towards the door but stopped, he turned his head towards the scroll filled bookshelf.

"Hmmm...", he cuffed his chin in thought as he read the labels, "These will suffice", He took three scrolls, "Call it payment for Naruto's suffering, and the debt is nowhere near paid in full". With that, the three of them took their leave.

* * *

**Outside... **

"Man, I really hate humans", Greed said, "The people of this village make me sick". Gluttony nodded his head in agreement, which was odd as the fat man had never shown any form of hatred for humans.

"I agree Greed, but not all of them are bad, we've seen those who treat Naruto with kindness, unfortunately they can be counted with hands, and though unfortunate, they can be thanked for keeping Naruto sane", Wrath said.

"What are we going to do now?", Gluttony asked.

"We're going to raise Naruto as I said, help him control his powers whatever they may be and give him a proper life", Wrath said.

"Heh, Whatever you say, Gramps", Greed said with a smirk.

"Well, I think that you and Lust will make a rather interesting couple".

"Yeah...Wait, what?", Greed deadpanned.

"You and Lust will be the father and mother, surely you knew that", Wrath said. Greed was caught between ranting and jumping for joy. On one hand he got to have the hottest piece of ass ever to walk the face of the earth and on the other, she was the only one who could cut through his Ultimate Shield and had threatened to neuter him on multiple occasions if he ever got close to her.

"...Dammit".

* * *

**"Rrraagghhhh! What the heal is going on, How am I free...No!, Kushina!", **_It questioned. Looking around it saw a vast expansion of trees and lights in the distance._

_"Kyuubi...", A voice reached the fox kings ears, he looked around for the source, coming upon a human standing a stop a cliff in front of him, "Meet your new master"._

**"What are you on about hu-Ah!", **_Kyuubi grunted, looking in to the human's eyes only to see red, his sclera became bloodshot and his eyes turned red with black tomoe. A low growl emitted from his throat and he started foaming at the mouth as his chakra was beginning to heat up._

_"Kurama!", a woman's voice yelled._

_"You bastard!", a man yelled, the masked man chuckled before turned around and clashing with two individuals. The massive fox bounded towards the village, the masked man following after it._

_"Catch me if you can, Minato!". _

* * *

"Aaah!", Naruto woke with a start. His breathes coming in quick, waking up from the strange dream. He didn't notice the slim arms wrapped around his torso nor the six other figures looking at him.

"It...It was all a dream", Naruto sighed, he sat back, he blinked a couple times as his head rested between two soft objects, a giggle from behind him and a grumble from the shadows put him on high alert.

"Good, I was wondering when you would finally awaken", said a voice, Naruto looked around, his vision began to clear and he saw six people sitting around his apartment, a couple of them making him wonder how long the floor would hold under their weight, and he knew there was a seventh, a woman, right behind him.

Naruto's fight or flight response kicked at that instance and he tore away from the arms holding him and ran for the door, hoping to escape but he was picked up by the back of his shirt and turned to face a spiky haired man.

"Chill out kid, we're not gonna hurt ya", Greed said. Naruto swung his leg and kicked the man in the chin, Greed dropped him after an audible crack rang out, he held in his chin as Naruto backed away.

"Damn...enhanced strength...check", Greed said as lightning sparked around the injury and it was healed, Naruto looking around frantically.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that? What are you all doing here?", Naruto said loudly, just waiting for Inu, Neko and Karasu to show up and help him.

"Too many times to count and betrayed every time, with a life such as yours Naruto, I am not surprised that you find it hard to trust those around you...", an elderly man in a blue military style uniform stood up, taking the sword from his belt and setting them aside and walking up to the blond and crouching to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But believe when I say that we have no intention to hurt you, the opposite in fact, we wish to help you", he said with a kind smile. Naruto was still wary.

"Naruto...", a young, beautiful woman walked up to him as the old man stepped back, placing a hand on his whiskered cheek, "What do you say to the eight of us being one big family?", she said. Naruto's eyes widened in wonder, he looked around at the other six.

"R-Really?".

"Yes, I promise you that we will look after you, Naruto", Lust said. The others either nodded or gave grunts of agreement.

"C-Could I call you...Kaa-san?", Naruto asked, Lust was surprised at first, but then smiled kindly.

"Yes, I would like that very much if you did". A genuine smile spread across the young blonds face and tears brimmed in his eyes, he threw himself at the woman and embraced her, crying in to her chest. Lust gently wrapped her arms around the whiskered blond and within a few minutes, the kid was asleep again.

"Hmm, We will tell him more tomorrow, for now, get some rest everyone". Envy just fell back, but due to his weight, fell through the weak floor in to the room below, Sloth and Gluttony took a seat on the ground, Greed sitting on the couch with Lust to his left and Pride to his right. Wrath sat in an old reclining chair.

"These next few years are going to be interesting for all of us...I cannot shake the feeling that something is out there...something...evil". Wrath sat in the chair he turned his head to look out of the window at the full moon in the sky.

"Welcome to the family, Naruto...The Sinless".

* * *

"My Father, Greed, The Avaricious."

"My Mother, Lust, The Lascivious."

"My Grandfather, Wrath, The Furious."

"My Uncles, Sloth, The Indolent and Gluttony, The Voracious."

"My Cousin, Envy, The Jealous".

"And My Brother, Pride, The Arrogant."

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, My Alias, Virtue, The Sinless, wielder of the Ultimate Ouroboros and the Perfect Philosopher's Stone, told you we were an interesting bunch."

* * *

**All right, I felt this was an Ok Chapter. Read and Review, I will do my very best to get chapters out, ideas are not flowing yet, but they will be soon. I may or may not have a poll for the pairings, but my limit is two, sorry, but I wanted to stray away from the bigger Harem stories I've done.**

**I'm using the 2009 Homunculus, where King Bradley is Wrath and his son is Pride. Some may not agree with how the Homunculus acted, but they're not heartless, and Lust is the only woman, she has to have some sort of motherly side right?**

**I can also change Naruto's alias if you guys don't like it, I just thought I fit since he's got a pure heart thing going on.**

**As for the Perfect Philosopher's Stone, they will talk more about that subject next chapter. I'm just hoping it will make since on the creation.**

**I'm still planning to give Naruto his own Homunculus power, something Fire oriented. Either Kimblee's Explosive Alchemy or Mustang's Fire Alchemy, or something original, but don't hold your breath on that one.**

**Uhmmm, I think I covered everything that I wanted to talk about, if there are any questions I will gladly answer them.**

**I'm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One did a Lot better than I expected, and people seem to really like the idea, I owe that to Killjoy3000 and his awesome mind for coming up with the idea. Credit goes to him.**

**I Got a few suggestions for Naruto's Special power and a couple involving Naruto's Harem. And for those who may have gotten a bit turned away from this story because of the Naruto/Hinata pairing, I don't know if she'll be in it. **

**Also, last chapters Sarutobi bashing will be only for him, he got enough. Will Naruto hate him, no, but he won't like him very much either.**

**Naruto's Girls - This is what i have them narrowed down to...There will be poll.**

**Anko, Konan, FemHaku, Fuu, Yugito, Tayuya, and Fuka, the others didn't make the cut or I just don't see the pairing. Plus these are the best for me to work with. Top Two by Chapter Four win.**

**Sorry for talking so much, to the Fic...**

* * *

**To make people happy, I don't own Naruto or FMAB, never will. Though I do think that Kishimoto should hand it over to someone else because he's just ruining it in my opinion.**

* * *

"Oi, Gaki, Wake up". Greed, Pride and Lust were up and currently trying to wake up the blond who was still asleep, snoring soundly on the couch, Envy, Sloth and Gluttony were out cold, while Wrath was missing. The only reason Greed was up was because of Lust slashing at him with her claws.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully as well, a rare occurrence as he was normally plagued by nightmares. Greed grumbled.

"Get up!", he said loudly, tipping the couch over with his foot, Naruto went tumbling back and through the hole in the ground, two loud grunts were heard as well as a loud slap from Lust hitting Greed on the back of the head.

"Are you crazy?".

"What? He's like us, he'll heal", Greed said in his defense.

"Hey! Catch!", Envy called from below, Naruto flying up through the hole, shadow tendrils shot up from the floor and caught Naruto, gently placing him on his feet.

"Wow! That was awesome!, Thanks...uhm", this was when Naruto realized that he didn't know any of their names.

"Pride", said the boy with a smile to his new brother. Naruto nodded and looked to Lust.

"That's right, we never introduced ourselves last night, my name is Lust", the woman said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Greed", said the man, "At the fat slob is Gluttony, the big guy is Sloth and the pipsqueak down stairs is Envy", the man knocked aside a wooden plank as it was tossed at his head through the hole in the floor.

"Oh, Ok, Hey Pride, what was that tentacle that you did?", Naruto asked. Pride's shadow morphed and multiple dark tendrils rose up.

"It's my special power, we all possess one", Pride said, Greed's hands sharpened as they turned in to dark grey metallic claws, He took a piece of jagged glass from Naruto's window and crushed in to dust between his hands and Lusts fingers on her right hand lengthened and sharpened, she kicked up a rock on Naruto's floor and cut it in to clean cut pieces.

"Wow!", Naruto said, awed by the display, "What did you wake me up for anyway, Tou-san?", Naruto looked to Greed, who's eye twitched slightly, that was new to him.

"We're going in to town to get you some new clothes, and whatever else you need for your training", Lust said.

"Training?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you're like us now, so we're going to help you learn to control whatever power you have", Greed said, showing the Tattoo on his left hand and pointing to Naruto's stomach, he looked down to see the same Tattoo on his stomach where his seal used to be, "It happened when you were asleep, we can explain more later, but for now, let's get going".

"But...I don't have a lot of money...and I'm overcharged for everything i buy", Naruto said, becoming a bit downtrodden.

"Good old gramps left you a gift before he left", Greed said, tossing a wallet up and down, a smirk on his face.

"Hokage-jiji was here?", Naruto said, "He normally would've woken me up and said hey before he did", Greed and Lust sneered a bit.

"Not the Hokage, Naruto, the other old man who talked to you last night", Lust said. Naruto remembered who she was talking about and looked around to see that he wasn't there.

"Oh, Ok".

"C'mon, let's get going, Hey Envy, keep Gluttony inside, we can't have he causing trouble", Greed yelled down to the young man, who just grunted. The four of them walked outside and made their way in to Konoha's shopping district, which was only a couple minutes from where Naruto lived.

"Whose the hot piece of ass?".

"What's that damn demon doing here?".

"More demon lovers, Great".

"I think we can take the guy down, the woman won't be a problem".

Whispers and murmurs were heard all around them. Greed sneered hearing one of the males in the groups in front of stores call Lust that, both of them inwardly smirking at the Humans thinking they would be able to fight them without a problem.

"I...I think we should leave...I don't want you guys to get hurt", Naruto said, forgetting about the display earlier and worrying for his new families safety, the three of them chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about us Naruto, we can handle ourselves just fine", Lust said, ruffling his hair. She looked around found what she was looking for, "Ah, Here it is", they turned to see a shinobi clothing store.

"C'mon kid", Greed said, holding the door for them, Lust winking at him as she walked by, followed by Pride and then a reluctant Naruto.

"Hello there, How can I...What the hell are you doing in my store Demon! I already kicked you out once and that should've been enough!", the shop owner barked, taking up the broom and went to shoo the blond out of his shop and away from potential customers, maybe get in a couple good hits. As he swung, Greed caught the broom by the shaft.

"Choose your next words very carefully old man, the kid is with us, and to make a long story short, this abuse shit, Stops. Now", Greed tightened his grip and crushed the wood, the bristles falling to the ground. the man stumbling back and glaring daggers at the man, while Naruto looked up at him in awe.

"Damn you...Fine! Get what you want and get out of my store, Anbu will be on you in seconds the next time you're here", the shop owner growled out, going back behind the counter while the four of them browsed the store.

"So Lust, what do you think he'll need?", Greed asked, scoping out the weapons.

"Weapons for one, he had told me that he had picked up a couple useful items, also flame retardant clothing as he said that the merge could give Naruto fire oriented abilities", the woman said. Greed nodded.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I found it", Naruto called from somewhere in the shop. The two of them walked around the various racks of clothing looking for the two children, Naruto standing outside of a changing room in his new outfit. A fishnet shirt with a black vest over it, a dark orange swirl on the back, black pants with black and dark orange combat sneakers.

"Heh, not bad, looks light enough, and the colors are dark enough to blend in, good choice kid", said Greed, ruffling the blonds hair, he smiled brightly.

"You like it because it's similar to what you're wearing", Lust stated.

"Also true".

"Sigh, Come on, we have a couple more items to get before we leave, and then we have to get groceries, a growing boy needs a lot more then ramen", Lust said.

"What's wrong with Ramen?", Naruto asked from inside the changing room.

"Well you don't want to be short forever like Envy do ya?", Greed asked, a sharp piece of wood came flying through the ceiling of the shop, Greed catching it inches from the back of his head, "Damn, I swear that kid's hearing get's better and better everyday", he said, throwing the make-shift spear aside.

Within a few minutes, they had gathered all the items they needed, Seven sets of Naruto's outfits as well as some other clothes, two combat knives as well as Shuriken and kunai sets, and a few other ninja in training necessities, and were ringing them up at the cash register.

"That will be a 100,000 Ryo". (10 Ryo = 1 Dollar) said the store owner, Greed sneered and dropped some cash on the counter.

"This is only 3,000", the man said.

"I know, Listen guy, my name is Greed, and if there is one thing I don't mess around with, it's money, that's what everything costs, you got your money and we're going to leave, if you want to argue about it, well...I already made an example out of the broom, and human bone snaps just as easily", the man said with a evil smirk spreading across his face. The store owner backed up and glared at the man.

"Just get out! And Remember my warning, do not set foot in my store again!", the man said, pointing towards the door.

"You have my word that none of Us will enter your store again", Greed said, putting a small amount of emphasis on the 'Us' and they left, the shop owner glaring daggers at the back of Greed's head, who just flicked him off over his shoulder.

"Where to next?", Greed asked.

"Like i said, we need groceries...and a lot of them, no doubt Gluttony has already emptied out the apartment, why don't you take naruto home, Greed while Pride and i do the shopping", said Lust.

"Whatever".

"Halt". Three Anbu appeared before them, A silver haired man in a Dog mask, a woman with long, purple hair in a Cat mask and dark haired man in a Raven mask, "Who are you three, and what are you doing with Naruto?", the Dog Anbu questioned.

"It's Ok, Inu-san, these three are a part of my new family, my Kaa-san, Lust, my Tou-san, Greed and my brother, Pride", Naruto said with a smile. The Anbu were taken aback, especially Inu.

_'Family? Tou-san? Kaa-san?...Brother...Minato-sensei, would you approve of this?', _Inu thought, looking from the man to the woman and then to the child.

"Naruto, Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure you can trust them?", Neko asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Greed asked, he wasn't going to attack as these three were the part of the handful of people who didn't treat Naruto like garbage, he knew they were looking out for his best interest, but that comment was a bit insulting, him, Greed, Untrustworthy?

"I'm sure Inu-san, they've already helped me out a lot today", Naruto said.

"Naruto, why don't you and Pride go back to the apartment and make sure Envy hasn't started anything, We'll be along shortly", Lust said, the two children nodded and walked past the Anbu.

"Listen, if you guys want to here it from us, you have my word that we're not going to harm Naruto in any way", Greed said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're going to take care of him, give him a proper family and life", Lust said.

"...Sigh, All right, I believe you, but know this, if anything happens, I'll be on you before you can even blink, all of us will be...We're not trying to threaten Naruto's happiness, we're just looking out for him", Inu said. Karasu and Neko nodding their heads.

"Understandable", Lust said.

"We'll be on our way now...Give this to Naruto when he starts his training and the academy", Karasu said, tossing Greed a scroll, the dark haired man nodded his head and the three Anbu disappeared via **Shunshin**.

"We should get the groceries before Gluttony goes crazy", Lust said.

"I'm already carrying all of this stuff, you don't expect me to carry all of the freaking groceries do you?", Greed said. Lust smirked and cuffed his chin, get extremely close to where her breasts were pressed against his chest, and her lips centimeters from his.

"You'll do it for me, won't you Greed-kun?", she said. Greed smirked.

"You're not the only one who can play that game, Sweetheart", he said, pressing his lower region to hers and grinding, slightly surprising the woman Homunculus, red dusting her cheeks,"Heh Heh, Sure, I'll do it", he stepped away. Lust shook off her surprise and the two of them walked towards one of the markets.

* * *

**Naruto's Home... **

"Gluttony! You're dead you fat sack of crap!", Envy chased after the fat Homunculus, who was laughing like a child and he jumped down the hole, well, tried, he got stuck.

"Gotcha!", Envy jumped up and came down on Gluttony's head, driving him down and crashing through the next few floors to the bottom floor. Sloth was sleeping during the whole thing. Wrath was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea while reading.

This is what Pride and Naruto found as they opened the door, Envy chasing Gluttony for some reason, knocking him around and Sloth sleeping like nothing was going on.

"Ah, Naruto, Pride, welcome home, where are Lust and Greed?", Wrath asked.

"Talking with some of the Anbu of the Village and picking up groceries", Pride said. Wrath nodded, Naruto yelped in fear seeing Envy kick Gluttony in the head, his blood splattering across the wall as a large chunk was missing, red lightning arced around the wound and reformed good as new, Gluttony acting and smiling as if nothing had happened.

"W-What are you guys, th-that w-was...Awesome, a little gross but awesome!", Naruto said. Wrath chuckled.

"We are what are known as Homunculus, are creation is one of mystery but with it came special powers", Wrath said, setting his tea down. While Naruto was distracted by Envy and Gluttony continuing to fight. Pride walked up to Wrath.

"Not gonna tell everything?".

"No, He is too young to understand, despite a possibly enhanced intellect he still needs mature before we tell him the whole truth, for now...consider it a little white lie". Their conversation was interrupted by Naruto.

"Could I see them, your special powers?", Naruto asked, Wrath cuffed his chin in thought.

"I suppose, and it would also help to discover what yours is as well, Yes, once Greed and Lust return...", Gluttony ran past him and he caught Envy by his ankle as he was about to fly past him with a flying kick, the androgynous homunculus being held upside down, "We will do just that".

"Do what?", Greed said as he kicked the door open, his arms full with various bags of food, Lust walking in before him.

"Ah, perfect timing, we're going to begin Naruto's training", Wrath said.

* * *

**Training Grounds... **

The Seven Homunculus and Naruto walked in to the training grounds.

"All right, Naruto, we're going to show you what we can do and then we will begin your training, Sloth, you're up first", Wrath said. Sloth grunted and stepped in the center between them while Pride and Naruto sat on the sidelines.

"Ready?", Envy said, he, Greed and Gluttony being his opponents. Sloth grunted.

"Begin" Wrath said. Sloth disappeared in an insane burst of speed, appearing behind Gluttony and sending him flying through a tree, Envy and Greed running at him, the young Homunculus jumped in to the air as Sloth appeared to their left and Greed crossed his arms, blocking the powerful punch that sent him flying in to a tree.

Gluttony brought both his fists down on Sloth's head, and Envy jumped off of the fat man's head, punching him in the face and whirling around, striking him with a kick to the face, Sloth stumbled to the side, Greed ran at him and tackled his mid-section, lifting him in to the air and tossing the behemoth Homunculus away. Sloth hit the ground and rolled back, the giant getting to his feet like nothing happened.

"What a pain", Sloth unraveled the chains around his arms that were connected to black bands on his wrists and lashed out with one of the chains, wrapping Greed in the steel links and whipping him in to the ground and then in to an airborne Gluttony, he disappeared in a burst of sped and grabbed Envy's leg and throwing him in to the other two.

"All right, that's enough", Wrath said, the three practice dummies hopped off of Gluttony who had broken their falls, and the fat homunculus sat up.

"You see Naruto, despite Sloth's size, he is actually the Fastest of the Homunculus, and the second physically strongest of us", Sloth grunted and sat under a shady tree, asleep the next second, "And also the laziest of us", Wrath chuckled.

"Gluttony, you're next", the fat man smiled happily and walked over to a tree, tearing it from the ground and opening his mouth wide, he started to consume the tree bite by large bite. Lust, Greed and Envy cringed, Wrath and Pride had also on the inside as none of them had ever gotten used to that, how the man could just consume anything at a rapid and disgusting rate.

"Gluttony is able to consume any kind of matter, which is dropped in to a dimensional pocket in his stomach where it can never escape, Gluttony", Wrath said, the fat man nodded with a smile and inhaled deeply, a rumbling coming from his stomach, he stepped forward and opened his mouth wide, shards of wood flying out at great speeds, hitting a rock, some piercing the stone and others shattering and cracking the large stone.

"He can also regurgitate what he eats and turn it in to some kind of projectile".

"Wow, that's so cool...and kind of gross", Naruto said.

"Quite, Greed...", Wrath with s sword drawn and Gluttony stepped up this time, "Show young Naruto what you can do".

"Alright!, I've been waiting for some action", Greed got in to a bracing stance after removing his vest and sun-glasses, his entire upper body was turned dark metallic grey that shown in the light, his sclera turned completely red with single white pupils. Gluttony consumed another tree and readied his attack.

"All right...Let's go!", Greed said without his mouth moving. He ran forward just as Wrath did, the swordsman launched himself in to the air as Gluttony fired shards of wood, Greed crossed his arms and the wood shattered on impact.

"Oh wow!", Naruto said in wonder. Greed inwardly smirked as he couldn't do it physically, Wrath brought the saber down, Greed blocking it and diving away as he slashed at him, the Metallic Homunculus rushed the swordsman, who whirled around, Greed sliding under the blade as it passed over his head and launching in to the air, spinning around and bringing his foot down, Wrath blocked it and knocked him away.

Greed landed on his feet and rushed Wrath were succession of quick slashes, Wrath blocking each one with ease, not moving from his spot, only tossing Greed away after finding an opening in his offensive or pushing him back will well placed counters, Naruto stared in awe at the display.

Wrath stopped the match by putting the sword tip to Greed's forehead before he could move again.

"That will be all". Greed nodded and worked his shoulders and neck as he returned to normal.

"In simple terms Naruto, Greed is able change his skin to a material harder than diamond, being able to withstand extremely high temperatures and freezing conditions, The Ultimate Shield if you will", Wrath said. Naruto nodded. Wrath sheathed the saber and walked over to the two children, he leaned forward and cuffed his chin.

"Oh my, Now which one of you is the real Naruto?", he said, looking between him and Pride. Naruto gave him a puzzled look and turned to Pride only to find himself.

"Ahh!", they both yelped and recoiled in the same way. They paused and leaned forward, mirroring the others movements, they pulled at the others cheeks.

"Whoa", Naruto said, the other smirked and his shape began to change before turning in to Envy.

"Ta da", said the young Homunculus, "I'm able to turn in to anyone and mimic their voice perfectly", Envy boasted.

"...Seems kind of useless to me", Naruto said bluntly, Lust giggled while Pride and Greed burst out laughing, Wrath chuckled while a tick mark grew on Envy's forehead with each passing second.

"You little bastard!", he lunged at Naruto who jumped away, Envy trying to claw his way towards the whiskered blond but Pride's shadow tendrils were holding him back. Naruto pulled down his bottom eye-lid and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm also the physically strongest you brat!", Envy slammed his fists on the ground the ground under Naruto shot up, the blond flew through the air, landing on Sloth's head, the giant Homunculus picked Naruto up and set him on his feet and petted his head.

"Thanks Sloth-Oji", Naruto said with a smile.

Once everyone had calmed down, that had left Lust and Wrath to demonstrate as Naruto had already seen Pride's ability. Lust stepped up, sharpening all of her fingers to long blades, Sloth lifted a large boulder over his head, one that was intact and tossed it in to the air towards Lust, who swiped twice, the large falling in to pieces, Greed was surprised by Lust suddenly running towards him, but he knew what she was doing and covered his torso in the impenetrable armor she slashed and made five gashes, which healed within seconds.

"Lust is able to lengthen and sharpen her fingers, using them as razor sharp blades that are strong enough to cut through even Greed's Ultimate Shield, the Ultimate Spear, the two make a deadly combination", Wrath said. He removed his eye-patch and unsheathed both of the sabers, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Gluttony and Envy surrounding him.

"Now, for my ability...The Ultimate Eye". Wrath said, his left eye snapped open to reveal the dragon symbol.

"Come at me", Greed activated his Ultimate Shield and lust, her Ultimate Spear, the two them charged first. Red lightning arced around the sabers as he repeatedly clashed with the two Homunculus, knocking them away and black and shattering wooden shards as Gluttony fired them. Sloth appeared in the air with his fists above his head and brought them down, Wrath back-flipping away, blocking attacks from Lust and Greed from his flanks and knocking them away, side stepping Envy and kicking him away with a swift kick to the ribs.

"Five on One and this is the best you can do?", Wrath questioned, Lust came down with her claws, Wrath parrying her attack and slashing her couple times, the cuts healing as she was knocked away, Sloth spun around and around, and throwing Greed, the metallic Homunculus soaring through the air, Wrath bracing himself for the impact, crossing his swords. A small shock wave went out and sparks rained down as the two of them collided, the swords bending under pressure.

Wrath pushed Greed away, parrying his rapid slashes and pushing him away, whirling around and cutting Envy Repeatedly in a few seconds, Gluttony tried to attack from the air but was impaled by the swords and thrown away and Sloth appeared, his fist coming down, Wrath jumping on to his arm and spinning around, slashing his arm repeatedly before jumping in to the air as Sloth lashed out with his other fist. Naruto watched in awe and amazement at Wrath's skill with swords.

The swordsman came down with both swords, slashing Sloth down both sides of his torso, and quickly stabbing the swords in to the ground, and lifting Sloth over his head and throwing him towards some of the others who scattered as the giant came crashing down.

The Homunculus moved to surround Wrath again.

"That's enough, I think young Naruto has got the picture", the swordsman said, the other Homunculus sighed, they didn't particularly like sparring against Wrath, he didn't exactly hold back, even in a spar.

"WOW! That was incredible!" Naruto said.

"The Ultimate Eye gives me enhanced reflexes, allowing me to see my opponent's in slow motion, read their movements", Wrath said, "In simple terms, A very cool ability", he chuckled.

"And a painful one", Envy grumbled, rubbing his arm which had received quite a bit of abuse from Wrath's quick slashes, "I'm out of here, rest up for a bit and recharge my batteries, later brat", Envy said, he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Me too, Bye Bye", Gluttony said, waving goodbye before he disappeared as well. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wrath-jiji, how are they able to do that, I thought only summons could disperse themselves?", Naruto inquired.

"Well, we are summons only we can choose when disperse instead of having a time limit, that scroll you found was a special contract and your blood was what made the connection", Wrath said. Naruto nodded.

"So, can we start my training now?", Naruto asked, excited to begin.

"Hmm, I suppose so Naruto, to begin your training, we're going to work on your physical training as well as learning to control your chakra, Greed", The swordsman tossed a scroll to Greed, "The others will over see your training for today, I have to take my leave and do a little research, I will be back later tonight", Wrath said.

"Later Wrath-jiji", Naruto said, the swordsman giving a vague wave and walking off to towards the village.

"All right kid, we're gonna work on your Physical training first, 50 laps around the training grounds, then 100 crunches, a 100 push-ups and 100 pull ups, when you're done we'll move on to the next step", Greed said.

"Is that all?", Naruto said, he smirked and started his laps.

"He wouldn't be so cocky if he saw the training regiment for day seven", Greed said with a smirk, showing Pride and Lust who chuckled mischievously.

* * *

**With Wrath... **

"Hmm, I see...", the Homunculus mumbled. Wrath sat in a library in the village, reading up on Konoha's basic history and what everything was about as Naruto's memories only gave them so much. He snapped it shut and took his leave.

"Perhaps I should get a few of those Ninjutsu scrolls for Naruto, as well as some chakra paper to discover his affinities, but knowing that the Kyuubi is apart of his Philosophers stone, I have a feeling that he will be fire oriented", Wrath mused as he walked through the village, ignoring the looks and whispers. He turned in to a quieter part of the streets, one leading along a tall stone wall marked by red and white fans every few meters.

He stopped walking, an argument could be heard from over the wall.

"Itachi, I am your Father and you will answer my questions, What do you know of Shisui's death?", a gruff, slightly angered voice said.

"I have already told you time and time again that I did not know anything about it, you know the reasons for his suicide as it written clearly on that note, He was tired of carrying out the duties of the clan and personally, I do not blame him for what he did", said a more stoic voice that was showing hints of annoyance and anger.

"I see that I've arrived in time for a show", Wrath mused, leaning his back against the wall, "Something seems to be troubling this Itachi, something other than this argument".

"You and I both know that Shisui would do such as that, no matter the reason! Do Not lie to me Itachi", the man threatened.

"I am telling you the truth, you just refuse to listen", Itachi said.

"You will stay your tongue when you speak to me boy, I am the leader of the most powerful clan in Konohagakure and your father, and You Will treat me with the proper respect".

"Or what?", Itachi said.

"I will break you and teach you to respect me just like I have done with your mother", the man said.

"You mean who you beat her until she bled, how you would and scold her if she made tiniest mistake that only an anal retentive dictator could spot, things that could hardly be called 'mistakes', how you would threaten both Sasuke and I or beat me until she would submit? Is that what you fucking me?", Itachi said rather loudly.

"That is exactly what I mean Itachi, I am not afraid to do what i must to assert my dominance over this clan, and if it means making a public example out of you then so be it", the man said in a more controlled voice.

"...Your threats scared me once Father, but that is over, if you try to harm mother or Sasuke in any way now, I will slaughter you, your head will be severed from your shoulders before you can blink, I will not think twice about my actions because I know they were just in the end, no matter the punishment".

"You will regret crossing me Itachi", said the man, there were footsteps across a wooden porch and the slamming of a sliding door.

"Sigh, perhaps it is for the best", Itachi sighed.

"You seemed troubled young man", Wrath said.

"Who is there? Show yourself", Itachi said. Wrath shrugged and leaped over the wall, landing on one of the rocks in the zen garden, a dark haired young man sitting cross-legged in the center with his sword next to him.

"Hello there", Wrath said, giving the Uchiha a friendly smile.

"Who are you?", Itachi questioned.

"Just an elderly man who was passing by and happened to hear your...pleasant conversation", Wrath said, "What seems to be troubling you?".

"As you said, you heard my 'conversation', you already know", said the Uchiha prodigy.

"No, something else is troubling you, weighing heavily on your shoulders, I can hear it in your voice and see it in your demeanor", said the Ultimate Eye wielder, "I have known my share troubles, perhaps I can help".

"...I highly doubt that", Itachi said.

"Neither of us know that until I know what the problem is", Wrath said.

"It is...complicated...It is not something I can discuss with an outsider", Itachi said.

"I suspect that you think that I will go off and tell someone of this 'complicated' situation, but i would like you to know that I hold no allegiance to this village and am under no obligation to divulge any information I hear here today, my only allegiance is with Naruto, and my family", Wrath said.

"Naruto?".

"Yes, you met three of his new family members already, and I am another, King Bradley".

"King Bradley, A strange name, I am Itachi Uchiha", he said with a small smirk. Wrath chuckled.

"Well I am not as normal as I appear, Itachi-san, Now, what seems to be the trouble?".

* * *

**With Naruto... **

"All right Naruto, you can stop now", Greed said. For the past couple hours since Naruto finished his warm up, the whiskered blond was pitted against Gluttony in a spar, and somehow the blond had faired well, somehow having come up with his own fighting style, but they had their theories. Some had sent him flying but he had healed quickly, quicker than most of them could heal, which proved that he indeed had Homunculus abilities.

He was faster, being able to dodge attacks from Gluttony who was pretty fast himself despite his weight, he was stronger, able to stop a few Gluttony's punches, and his reflexes were sharper, dodging wooden spear barrages from the fat homunculus during the battle.

Envy backed off and Naruto slouched a bit, putting his hands on his knees, panting lightly.

"You did good kid", Greed said, patting him on the back.

"Thanks...Tou-san".

"Ok, one last thing, Since we're not sure if you can use your special ability yet, whatever it is, just meditate, clear your mind and relax your body, and when it feels right, let your instincts do the rest", Lust said. Naruto nodded and sat cross legged on the ground, placing his palms together and closing his eyes. His body slowly relaxed and he was in a peaceful state.

A orange light glowed in the center of the Philosophers Stone.

* * *

_It was dark. Nothing but infinite blackness. A orange faded spot appeared and then small red flame. More flames appeared, more and more illuminating the darkness. The flames burst out to the side and connected to one another. The hundreds of flames formed a circle with two triangles inside, the points over lapping, a flame symbol at the top and a salamander in the space at the bottom between the circle and base of the triangle._

_The symbol glowed brighter and brighter before exploding in flames. _

* * *

"Whoa!", Greed said, he jumped back as orange light glowed on Naruto's hands His eyes snapped open as orange electric discharge arced around his hands and he swung his right arm, snapping his fingers and bolt of orange energy shot out, hitting a tree and incinerating it in a burst of flames.

"Pretty Cool!", Greed said with a wicked grin, he knew this kid was going to be a force before but this, this was a whole new ball game.

The orange light dimmed and Naruto was sitting, panting heavily. His hands were severely burned but they were healing.

"Are you all right, Naruto?", Gluttony asked as he and Lust walked over to him. The Blond was silent, Gluttony poked him in the head and blond tipped over, hitting the ground, unconscious. Seals were burned in to the backs of his hands.

"He's out cold", Lust said, picking him up in her arms.

"Heh heh, Wrath is going to want to hear about this, Let's go home and get dinner ready, the kid is going to be starving when he wakes up", Greed said, Lust nodded and Gluttony smiled at the thought of food, Sloth grunted and Pride jumped on top of his head, the six of them heading towards home.

* * *

**Ok, I felt that this chapter was Ok. Next chapter might be a two year time skip, I'm still trying to work out the finer details of the first few chapters. Don't expect for chapters to be out this quickly all the time, but the longest I will ever take with a chapter is a week, any longer then something is wrong and it's delayed.**

**Yes, Naruto's power is Mustang's Fire Alchemy. It will take a while to really get the hang of using it.**

**I don't have a lot to talk about really, that's about it. If there are any questions, feel free to ask and I will gladly answer.**

**Ja Ne - Alphawolf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Last chapter did A Lot better than i thought it would and that is awesome, I'm glad so many people like the story, so I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep make sure every chapter is awesome.**

**Ok, I want to say that I know that some of you may expect some Sasuke bashing, there will be some, nothing too heavy. Some definite Sakura bashing.**

**I've got a few surprises this chapter that will pleasantly surprise you guys...that or I am probably gonna hear it from some of you haters out there. This chapter is also more action packed, which is my specialty, Heh heh.**

**Poll Results First...**

**Konan - 11**

**Anko - 9**

**Tayuya - 7**

**Fuka - 5**

**FemHaku - 4**

**Fuu - 3**

**Yugito - 4**

**Hinata - 2**

**Koyuki - 1**

**I already knew Konan would be First, who doesn't love her? Anko for Second, just when I thought Fuka was gonna take it. Pairings will be set on Chapter 4, Top 2 will win, If there is a tie, I will decide. And Now...To the Fic!**

**Today's Inspirational Music - Ppr:Kut (Papercut) by Linkin Park, Reanimation (I do not own these songs)**

* * *

**Two Years Later... **

* * *

"Do not lose focus Naruto, keep attacking, do not look at your weapon, look your opponent, look for their next move", Wrath said, he and Naruto were currently sparring in their usual training grounds, the swordsman using one of Naruto's combat knives with a ring at the base, and Naruto using one of the sabers. Wrath didn't have a scratch on him or his clothing while Naruto was still healing as Wrath repeatedly slashed him, Naruto blocking some, parrying and dodging others.

Wrath caught the tip of the saber in the ring and pulled Naruto up in to the air while opening the blond's guard at the same time, sending him rolling back along the ground with a swift kick to the stomach. Naruto hopped to his feet quickly ready to go again.

For two years Naruto had trained with Wrath and the other Homunculus to hone his skills. Envy and Greed helping him with Taijutsu as they were the most adept hand to hand fighters while Wrath helped him with kenjutsu. They had started him on his chakra training using a couple scrolls Wrath had purchased as well as using special chakra paper to find out Naruto's affinities, Earth and Fire.

Naruto had started the academy a year prior and had made a few friends, mainly in the clan heirs whose minds weren't corrupted by what adults told them. He wasn't receiving an adequate education from the teachers who were some of the more avid Naruto haters, but that didn't matter as Wrath and Lust taught him everything he needed to know about math, history, science especially, Naruto taking an interest in it. He was taught how to hunt and track by Gluttony, which came naturally to the fat homunculus.

For a while, Naruto trained with his new found ability, the Ultimate Flame, Naruto coming up with the name. Using it was a bit of a chakra drain at first and severely burned Naruto's hands and fingers, but with his healing he was able to continue in seconds.

"You did well, Naruto, you're learning quickly", Wrath said, tossing the whiskered blond his combat knife while Naruto tossed the saber back to it's owner.

"Thanks Wrath-jiji, what's next on the training list?", Naruto asked.

"Hmmm, we could either train with the Ultimate Flame or we could work on your ninjutsu, your call Naruto", Wrath said. The whiskered blond smirked and speedily went through the required hand seals.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!", **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Wrath smirked.

"I thought so, Greed, Lust, you take it from here", Wrath said, the Ultimate Shield and Spear jumping in to the spar, the three homunculus avoiding the powerful fireball.

_'I wonder how Itachi-san is fairing, I do hope he does not do anything rash he has much potential',_ Wrath thought as he oversaw the spar.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound... **

"Remain calm Sasuke, this technique requires a calm clear mind to use without the Sharingan (Copy-Wheel Eye)", Itachi said, his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha was panting lightly, multiple targets on the trees and wooden posts around them, shuriken and kunai were scattered all around a couple hitting the bulls-eye but the rest were either misses or nowhere near the bulls-eye.

"You hit a couple which is good, normally one wouldn't be able to without serious training", Itachi said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Thanks Itachi-nii". The Uchiha prodigy smiled at his younger brother and then looked up to the sun.

"It's getting late, we should go home for dinner", Itachi said, Sasuke nodded and Itachi created a clone of himself which went to collect the weapons while the two of them walked off. The two of them walked off from their personal training grounds, as they approached the house they heard glass shatter and a woman scream.

"Mother?", Sasuke said loudly, he was about to run in when Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke, stay far behind me", Itachi said, he walked forward and opened the door. He sped down the hallways with Sasuke staying close enough to follow after his brother.

"You damn bitch! How many times have i told you not to defend that damn demon or that ungrateful child!".

"Fugaku! Stop! Please!".

"That Bastard", Itachi growled, he sped up on the straight away towards the door, he burst through it to see their father, Fugaku Uchiha with his hand raised to strike their mother, Mikoto, who was already holding her reddened cheek, her jaw clenched and tears running down her cheeks.

Itachi saw red and set his sights on his father.

"What are y-Ugwaah!", Fugaku never got to finish his question as he was sent flying by a kick to the face courtesy of his eldest son.

"You damn bastard! I warned about what would happen if you harmed my mother again", Itachi said, Fugaku got to his feet and glared at his son, his Sharingan activated, as was Itachi's.

"Please! Both of you stop this!", Mikoto screamed, getting in between them.

"Mother, please, this has to be done", said the Uchiha prodigy, slowly drawing his sword with Fugaku reflected in the steel.

"Listen to the brat, Mikoto, He needs to be taught a less-Gah!", Mikoto rounded on him with her own glare before disappearing in a **Shunshin** and sending him flying in to the wall with a punch to the face.

"He's all yours Itachi-kun, I just wanted to get a shot in, he always catches me off guard", Mikoto said before walking away, rubbing her knuckles. Her two sons blinked owlishly for a moment, Itachi's rage forgotten.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let your brother handle this, I have dinner ready for you". Sasuke just nodded dumbly.

"Damn bitch, You'll pay for that", Fugaku jumped back as three kunai hit the wall with a dull thunk, Itachi rushed him, clearing the couch in a single bound and readied to sleigh the Clan head, Fugaku opening a hidden panel in the wall and extracting dual katanas and rushing his eldest son, Itachi jumped back and he and his father clashed blades repeatedly, sparks flying as Itachi proved his superior speed and blocked his father's rapid assault.

Itachi jumped away as his father brought one of the Katana's down splitting the table, Itachi let loose three kunai.

**"Kage kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!", **(Shadow Kunai Clone Technique) Three turned in to Thirty and Fugaku connected the bases of the Katana and locked them in so the cutting edges were facing different directions. He started spinning the dual blades quickly, deflecting the storm of kunai. fugaku ran forward and disconnected the blades cutting through one of the halves as Itachi tossed them up with his feet. Fugaku cut through them and Itachi was gone.

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!",** (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) Fugaku whirled around, cutting through two and back pedaling as the fireballs followed after him, The Uchiha Clan head flipped back and attached himself to the wall, Itachi running towards him...

**"Suiton: Taihoudan!", **(Water Release: Water Gun) The Uchiha prodigy spit out a fast moving stream of water, extinguishing the flames as he moved it towards his target. Fugaku smirked and launched off, spinning through the air and over Itachi, who blocked rapid slashes as his father spun. Fugaku landed on his feet and put Itachi on the defensive.

The Uchiha prodigy dodged one blade and parried the other, lunging forward and striking Fugaku with a rising knee, kicking off and grazing his cheek with the katana blade, the Clan head was back on the offensive, pushing Itachi back, but he was not worried. Itachi was nearly against the wall, He side stepped and downward slash from Fugaku and a slash from the other.

Fugaku slashed again, this time Itachi blocked it, the clan head smirked, thinking he had won and went to finish the fight and assert his dominance when his sword was blocked by another, two kunai were angled to take out his eyes if he moved and he felt something press against the backs of his legs and against his spine.

"You lose...Father", Itachi said, his swords were blocked, two **Kage Bunshin** **no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique) were placed to take out Fugaku's eyes and one to his spine and legs, "Yield. Now".

Fugaku grunted and his grip on the katana relaxed, the clones dispersed in clouds of smoke and the Uchiha clan head jumped from the smoke, followed by Itachi.

"You're dead to me Itachi", Fugaku said with a scowl, deactivating his Sharingan, Itachi did the same.

"Do you really think I care Fugaku?", Itachi asked. Fugaku grunted and turned and walked off in a huff. Itachi sighed and was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Itachi-kun!", He shook himself of his thoughts and looked to his mother and brother smiling at him over the kitchen counter, "Are you just going to stand there like a statue or come have dinner with us?", Mikoto asked. Itachi let a small smile spread across his face.

"Right, sorry mother", he sheathed his katana and walked in to the kitchen.

* * *

**Later that night... **

Itachi sat in the center of his zen garden, meditating, thinking over the events that had transpired earlier that night. The distinct sound of **Shunshin** reached his ears.

"Hello Itachi".

"What do you want?".

"Just to tell you that our plan will be carried out tomorrow night". Itachi turned to see a man in a black and orange mask with a single eye-hole, long, black shaggy hair that went slightly past his shoulders in the back, a black travelers cloak covering his body.

"Thank you, now leave".

"Why so hostile Itachi, we're both friends here, aren't we?", he asked in a sarcastic curious tone.

"No, and this is a place of peace, I would rather not discuss that matter with you, not here, not now", the Uchiha prodigy said.

"Doesn't matter, the plan i set, there will be no more talk only action, I will see you tomorrow Itachi Uchiha, remember our agreement, i will honor my end of the deal if you live up to yours", and with that, he disappeared.

"...Sasuke...I can never apologize enough for what is about to happen", Itachi mumbled, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

"Go to the training grounds after the academy lets out and we will continue your Kenjutsu training", Wrath said as he walked out of the door followed by Naruto who immediately jumped over the railing and landed safely on the ground.

"Sure thing Wrath-jiji, Later", Naruto called out as he ran. Greed and Lust joined him outside.

"That kid is something else", Greed said.

"Quite, Lust, get Pride, I want you three to come with me, we have matters to discuss and an associate to meet", Wrath said.

"Associate? Who the hell are you talking about, who do we know?", Greed asked.

"You will find out soon enough", Wrath said simply as he descended the stairs. Greed and Lust looked at each other and shrugged, the woman going inside to get Pride while Greed followed after Wrath.

* * *

**The Academy... **

"Hey Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru", Naruto said as he went up the stairs, taking his place at the top row of desks in the middle, his friend Kiba Inuzuka, son of Tsume Inuzuka, to his left, the second in line heir to the Inuzuka Clan after his sister Hana, with him as always his faithful dog, Akamaru.

Below them were a slightly chubby kid with red hair, eating a bag of chips. Choji Akimichi, son of Chouza Akimichi and heir to the powerhouse clan, the Akimichi. And a kid with black hair styled like a pineapple who looked like he was having trouble trying to stay awake. Shikamaru Nara, son of Shikaku Nara and heir to the clan of geniuses, the Nara.

"Hey there Naruto", Kiba said.

"Hey *munch, munch* Naruto", Choji said.

"...Hey...", Shikamaru said.

Before their conversation could go any further, their teacher, a white haired chunin, Mizuki entered the room. He looked around, sending the faintest of glares at Naruto so the others wouldn't notice.

Within a few minutes everyone had arrived, two girls one a pinkette and the other a platinum blond got stuck in the doorway, trying to get in to the classroom first, both getting in at the same time and an argument ensued but was quickly stopped by Mizuki. Another argument between the pinkette and Naruto because Naruto was sitting by a raven haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, but that was also stopped by Mizuki, thought with very little effort.

"All right class, we're going to start today with a brief history lesson followed by a few follow up questions on some of the basics you should've learned from last year, and then we will move outside for field training exercises and weapons and taijutsu training.

And class began, Naruto along with most of the students falling asleep due to the boring lesson, even Mizuki looked like he was about to pass out any minute. The whiskered blonds head hit the desk with a thud and he was in dreamland.

* * *

**Naruto's Mind... **

**"Hey brat". **

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, even in his mindscape he was tired. He opened his eyes to see a smaller version of Kyuubi, bright fire dancing his wrists and ankles and at the tips of his nine tails, a three pointed crown of fire on his forehead.

The environment had also changed as well, that stood atop a rock plateau surrounded a wide canyon surrounded by plateaus of vary heights and sizes, a single tree teetering on the edge of the one they occupied.

"Hey...What's up Furball?", Naruto said.

Kyuubi was in fact, alive...for the most part. Wrath's theory had been correct and Kyuubi was still alive inside of the Philosopher's Stone. Naruto had discovered this after an exhausting bout between himself and Sloth. The only damage the blond had been able to do was a few severe burns but Sloth took every other hit and sent it back twice as hard, Naruto was sure every bone in his body had been broken at least twice.

Naruto had found out that the Ultimate Flame came from Kyuubi's influence in the stone. The Fox had proven not to be so bad, he was just in a bad mood because of the fact that he was living in a sewer. The Demon King living in a Sewer, Naruto agreed that he had a right to be pissed off.

**"You fell asleep again didn't you?", **Kyuubi asked.

"...Looks like it", Naruto said, stretching to get his blood flowing again.

**"Eh, I don't blame, those classes are boring as hell, even that little prick Mizuki is having trouble staying on his feet", **Kyuubi said.

"Yeah...I've been meaning to ask you, has Wrath-jiji been acting kind of strange lately?", Naruto asked.

**"...Yeah, I've noticed that as well, but I just played it off as a Homunculus thing", **the Biju shrugged.

"So, is there anything that you can tell me that will help with the Ultimate Flame?", Naruto asked.

**"...Not really Kit, You can try and pin-point the location that burns, that would give you an edge in battle against a stronger opponent that won't go down as easily, but other than that I've got nothing...Oh, always have a lighter handy". **

"But I don't smoke..."

**"Who said it was for lighting cigarettes, Figure it out on your own", **Kyuubi said with a mischievous grin. Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto".

"Naruto!".

"Sigh, i gotta go Kyuubi, I'll talk to you later or something", Naruto sighed.

**"Mind thinking up someone for me to talk to while you're at it, It get's so fucking boring in here", **Kyuubi complained.

"Like what?".

**"...I'll send you the images, get going", **Kyuubi said, Naruto nodded and started to fade from his world.

* * *

**Reality... **

"Naruto! Wake. Up!", Mizuki chucked an eraser at the sleeping blond, in blink of an eye, Naruto's hand shot up and caught it, surprising those around him as well as Mizuki.

"...Good morning Mizuki-sensei", Naruto said lazily, tossing the eraser back to him.

"It's 2 in the afternoon Naruto...and now that all of you slackers are awake, out to the training field for Taijutsu and weapons training", the white haired chunin said, the class got up from their seats, Sasuke being trailed by a group of wooing fangirls.

Everyone walked outside, Naruto decided to venture off, knowing Mizuki wouldn't bother teaching him anything anyway. He made his way to the top of the academy and started doing stretches, followed by sit-ups, push-ups, vertical push-ups. Naruto did one hundred each, he could hear the kunai and shuriken hit the dirt in complete misses or the thunks on wood of those who can actually hit the target.

He flipped down and landed on his feet.

"What are you doing up here?", Naruto turned around to see Sasuke closing the door to the stairs that led up there.

"I wanted to get some training done and Mizuki isn't exactly the greatest teacher, so I thought i'd come up here and do it myself", Naruto said, "What are you doing here?".

"I didn't feel like training today, besides, I can get way better training from Itachi at home then I can from the teachers here", Sauske said, leaning on the railing while looking down at the other students training, he could even some of his fangirls falling behind while they were desperately trying to search for him.

"I wouldn't stand so close to the edge if I were you", Naruto said.

"Why?".

"You wouldn't want your fangirls to see you up here would you, when there is only one way to escape from here and it's a pretty long fall", Sasuke chuckled.

"Good point".

"...Up for a spar?", Naruto asked.

"Haven't you learned your lesson from the other times I kicked your ass?", Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"You forget, I've beat you a couple times too, Come on, Scared?", Naruto's taunt was answered by a swift kick from Sasuke, Naruto side stepped it and and blocked a swift punch, throwing Sasuke over his shoulder, the Uchiha flipped through the air and landed on his feet.

"Bring it on, Naruto". The whiskered blond smirked. He lunged forward and raised his leg, bringing it down, Sasuke hopping back and again as Naruto jabbed for his knee, the Uchiha back flipped as Naruto lashed out with a spin kick. Sasuke lunged forward with with kick aimed for Naruto's head, the blond dodged it and the spin kick that came after it, Sasuke didn't let up, attacking the whiskered blond with a swift barrage of punches, Naruto blocking them with his arms crossed.

Sasuke stepped back and kicked, kicking off and flipping through the air, Naruto hopping back, the two of them landing and dropping in to their taijutsu stances.

"All right!", they said at the same time. Both academy students rushed the other, Naruto lashing out with a straight kick, Sasuke sliding around him and sweeping for his legs, Naruto front flipped through the air and turned, landing on his feet and blocking a couple punches from the young Uchiha, naruto blocked the third and struck Sasuke in the gut with a rising knee, Sasuke regained himself quickly and struck Naruto with a quick cross and then threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet, and spun around, deflecting a punch from Sasuke and grabbed his wrist, getting in his guard and striking Sasuke in the floating ribs with a punch to his side. Naruto kicked Sasuke's feet from under him, spun around and threw, the young Uchiha rolling the ground.

Just as Sasuke got to his feet so they could continue their spar, Mizuki arrived, picking Naruto up by the back of his shirt.

"Attacking Sasuke, eh, Naruto, That's grounds for expulsion right there", Mizuki said with a sneer as Naruto glared at the Chunin out of the corner of his eye, not putting up a struggle.

"It's not like that Mizuki-sensei, It was just a spar", Sasuke said.

"How noble of you Sasuke, sticking up for one of the lesser scum...Ahhh!", before Mizuki could continue to insult Naruto, there was a sound of fingers snapping and Mizuki's sleeve suddenly caught on fire. Sasuke bit his lip to not laugh, Naruto burst out laughing...mainly because he did it.

"Ahhh! son of a Bitch!", Mizuki yelled, he flailed wildly, accidentally throwing Naruto in to the air and over the rooftop edge.

"Whoa!", Naruto yelled, screams were heard from below and yells.

"Naruto!", Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru yelled, the lazy genius wide awake now. An indigo haired girl and the platinum blond gasped while the pinkette was still looking around for Sasuke, smiling brightly when she saw him on the roof, a smile that many of the students thought was for a different reason.

"Ah crap...think think think...", Naruto said, rattling his brain for some kind of idea as he fell towards the earth, "Here goes nothing", Naruto clapped his hands together, orange discharge being given off, though he didn't notice the Philosopher Stone in his chest glowing slightly, "This is gonna hurt". He turned in the air to face the ground and put his hands out in front of him, his hands connected with the ground first, many of the students had their eyes closed as to not watch the scene of gore, they didn't see electrical discharge arc around.

A cloud of dust was kicked up which put many of the academy students in a coughing fit.

"Naruto!", Kiba yelled as he, Shikamaru and Choji ran ahead to see if their friend was Ok, they were shocked to find that Naruto was coughing in a small pit of sand which he was partially buried under.

"Cough, Cough...Hey there guys...", He looked around and tried to free himself from the sand trap, "Uhmm...Can I get some help here?", The lazy Nara and loyal Inuzuka helped him out, the blond preceding to wipe the dust off his clothes.

"That was a close call", the whiskered blond mumbled, _'I've never done that before, doing that always came with an explosion or wildfire, never had he been able to_ _do that.'_

"Hey Naruto, what the hell was that?", Kiba asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner, how did you turn the earth in to sand?", Choji asked.

_'...Why does this seem familiar somehow?'_, Shikamaru thought, looking up at the sky in thought as he always did.

"Hehe, A Future Hokage never reveals his secrets", Naruto said with his patented fox grin, _'I don't even know what happened'. _Naruto dusted himself off and looked up to see Sasuke and an angry looking Mizuki looking over the railing.

"Hey Sasuke, we'll spar some other time, I gotta go", Naruto called up, he said his goodbyes to his friends and raced towards his usual training grounds to hopefully find out what happened.

"...Sigh...Everyone, Back inside! A couple more lessons and we're done for the day", Mizuki called down to his other students. They all groaned in annoyance, the earlier mishap already forgotten. Everyone re-entered the building except for Shikamaru who still stood in place thinking.

_'...Could it be...Nah, there's no way...", _Shikamaru thought, he sighed and followed after the others inside to return to his napping. He stopped, he already knew all of this and Mizuki was just going to repeat stuff from earlier and put everyone to sleep.

"Knowing Naruto, he's going to try and do that again...if he does, then I'll know", Shikamaru mumbled and he jogged off, knowing he'd eventually stumble across the blond training, all he had to do was follow the possible destruction.

* * *

**With Naruto... **

"Naruto, what are you doing here, the academy didn't let out yet?", Naruto arrived at his training grounds to find Gluttony and Envy sparring, Sloth asleep under a tree, most likely there to keep those two from going off and starting trouble.

"It didn't...some stuff happened and I just left, I came to find out something...but it can wait, Gluttony, Envy, let's have a spar", Naruto said as a small grin spread across his face, starting to shift from his left to his right foot, knowing Envy was unpredictable when starting a fight.

"...Hehe, All right!", Envy said as a wide grin spread across his face, Gluttony grinned as well, unleashing a barrage of wood shards, Naruto was knocked back by a powerful kick from Envy and crossed his arms in front of his face, instead of being covered in gashes by the onslaught, Naruto received a few hairline, shallow cuts, Envy quirked an eyebrow but played it off.

Naruto back pedaled as his surrogate cousin came down with both fists, the impact causing rocks to tilt upwards Naruto snapped his fingers on his right hand and waved his left, snapping them as well and sending two orange energy bolts, Envy being caught in the blast, Gluttony flying from the smoke cloud, grabbing Naruto by his head and swinging him through the air and letting him fly, crashing in to the ground.

"Agha!", Naruto grunted, coughing up blood as he bounced in to the air, Envy ran at him with his injuries still healing and struck him in the ribs with a powerful kick, sending the blond flying away, Naruto hitting the ground and rolling, bouncing up a couple times, he bounced again, this time to his feet, Gluttony and Envy running towards him full tilt.

Naruto smirked and ran towards them, if Envy didn't know any better, he could've sworn he saw a glow in Naruto's eyes, something that was familiar but he couldn't place from where. Gluttony spit up a large rock he had eaten beforehand, Naruto rearing back with his fingers bent to resemble claws, he slashed, the rock splitting in to five pieces and Naruto ran through.

_'What?'. _Envy and Naruto thought, the blond hadn't even meant to do that, the idea just came to him and he did it.

_'What the hell is happening today?'. _Naruto was cut from his thoughts by Envy's fist coming within mere inches of his face, Naruto's pupils shrank and time seemed to slow down for the whiskered blond. Naruto spun around the fist, the back of his own striking Envy on the side of his head. Naruto kicked his feet out from under him and grabbed on to the Homunculus's ankle, spinning around and slamming him in to Envy, he followed up with two energy bolts, the two of them being caught in the intense flames.

"What the hell was that? I've never seen you move like that kid", Envy said as the smoke cleared, both he and Gluttony burned but healing from the attack.  
Naruto shook his head and he was back to normal.

"What happened?", Naruto asked, "I think I blacked out for a second".

"...We should talk to Wrath about that, that some weird shit", Envy said, "You said you came here to find out something, what was it?".

"...Ah, It's not important now, Where are Wrath, Pride, Tou-san and Kaa-san, I haven't heard from them since I left?", Naruto asked. Envy shrugged.

"They just disappeared this morning...Come on, let's keep going, you need the training brat", Envy said, dropping in to his fighting stance along with Gluttony.  
Naruto smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about, i just kicked you ass a second ago, but if you insist", Naruto said, dropping in to his stance as well. And the three of them continued to fight. Sloth sleeping peacefully under the shade of a tree, ignoring the searing heat and crashes of the Three Homunculus going at it.

* * *

**Midnight... **

Itachi stood atop an electrical pole overlooking the Uchiha compound. He was looking at the Konoha hitae-ate in his hand, a Leaf marking his allegiance.

"Sasuke...Mother...For what I am about to do...I apologize", he mumbled, dawning the bandana, he opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan activated. A masked figure appeared silently on a nearby rooftop.

"Let's go".

"...Right". Itachi unsheathed the Katana from his back and disappeared.

* * *

"Fugaku! What is going on!", Mikoto screamed, she and her husband had been awoken in the middle of the night by pained screams and wails of agony, lights could seen from outside, upon inspection were fires burning outside, burning bodies.

Mikoto and Fugaku ran outside, the Uchiha Matriarch wanting to go look for Sasuke, who hadn't come home yet but knowing Fugaku would strike her for putting Sasuke ahead of the clan as the prideful bastard hadn't received the proper message when he had fought Itachi. Bodies littered the streets, the Uchiha crest on buildings were slashed or burning in flames, bodies of clansmen and women mutilated, all the Sharingan wielders eyes were removed.

"Dammit! Who is doing this, Who!", Fugaku roared, his dual katana and Sharingan glinting in the moonlight.

**SQUELCH!**

The sound of metal piercing flesh reached Mikoto's ears, she looked at Fugaku who was standing completely still, blood started to stain his mid-section before bursting out, his arms going limp and dropping the swords, Mikoto screamed in terror and fell back as her now late husband fell in to two halves, blood pooling around his body. Itachi stood in the darkness, his Sharingan glowing brightly in the light.

"I-Itachi-kun...Why?".

"...It had to be done mother...I am truly sorry...but this wretched clan had to die, there was no other option...", Itachi said, his grip on the katana tightening.

"I am sorry", he sped towards her, Mikoto's eyes widened in fear as her world seemed to slow down and shatter, her own son, whom she loved dearly, was trying to kill her. Out of nowhere a speedy blur clashed with Itachi, the two of them disappearing in **Shunshin** and continuing their high speed battle.

"Hmmm, It appears we had an uninvited guest...No matter, I sure Itachi can handle it", Mikoto's eyes widened, she turned around to see a masked figure in an all black tattered cloak that was moving in the breeze standing a few feet away.

"Rest in piece...Mikoto-chan", he said in an almost joyed tone, brandishing a katana and reflecting her face in it. He appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye with the sword raised, her eyes widened further. As it came down, she closed her eyes, waiting for her impending death. It never came, only the sword of steel clashing with steel.

"Trying to kill an innocent woman...An unforgivable act", she opened her eyes to see a man standing to her right, one arm behind his back, the other holding a saber and blocking the assailants sword, dressed in a blue military style uniform.

The man jumped back as dark, shining object came out of nowhere and crashed in to the wall surrounding her house, it pulled itself out to reveal a metallic body.

"That's just fucked up", it said. The masked assailant was silent, he ducked forward and dodged a slash from a figure behind him and jumped back as it slashed again.

"scum like you don't deserve to live", this time it was a woman. Dark tendrils shot up and attacked him from directions, he speedily blocked and knocked away each one, back flipping away as they all shot up and then quickly down, kicking up a cloud of smoke, the tendrils retracting. A small boy standing near them.

"Do you need assistance?", Mikoto turned her head to look at the sword wielder, his hand offered to her to help her up. She took it.

"...Thank you", she mumbled.

"Our pleasure, My associates and I will handle this man, Pride, look after her won't you", the small child nodded.

"Greed, Lust", The man said, unsheathing the other saber. The metallic creature known as Greed rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. The Woman known as Lust lengthened her claws which glinted in the moonlight, running her tongue along the sharpened edge.

"...What are you?", the masked man asked.

"...We are Sin", Wrath said.

* * *

**With Itachi... **

Itachi back flipped on to the roof of a nearby building, the shadowed figure appeared and stabbed, Itachi blocking it and being thrown back by the force. The figure disappeared in a burst of speed and attacked from multiple directions, using **Shunshin** to do so.

Itachi let loose a barrage of shuriken and just as the figure was about to attack, the Uchiha prodigy let loose a barrage of kunai and changed the direction of all the weapons, the figure using **Shunshin** in succession and appeared in front of Itachi, the two of crossing blades.

"Gonna have to do better than that Itachi". A ghost of a smirk appeared on the Uchiha prodigy's face.

"You were the only one who could ever dodge that technique, and best me in a fight...", Itachi said.

"5 wins, 7 losses, 20 draws, and I'm gonna make 6 tonight".

"I would expect no less...Shisui", Itachi's blade turned to reflect the moonlight, showing a single Sharingan, a pale skinned young man with disheveled black hair, bandages covering his left eye. A smirk on his face

"Let's go, Itachi!", Shisui said, his smirk turning in to a full blown grin.

* * *

**Surprise! Tell me what you think.**

**Really, this is only a Cliffy for one of you readers, cause he is the only one who knew. Read and Review. Constructive Criticism appreciated.**

**Do Not give me shit, I know Shisui is dead, just wait until next chapter and you will get you answers. Hehehe, I told there would be surprises!**

**Uhmmm...I don't think I have anything else to say, except this of course...**

**Ja Ne - Alphawolf.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, the turn out for chapter 3 was disheartening compared to 1 and 2, I felt that chapter 3 was pretty good, but, the reception the chapters receive is freaking amazing, 95 favs in only 3 chapters, that is awesome for me, anyway...**

**Are Masked Friend vs. Wrath, Greed and Lust with Pride as Support.**

**Itachi Uchiha vs. Shisui Uchiha.**

**Poll Results...*Drum Roll***

**First Place - Yugito Nii**

**Second Place - Konan**

**The girls are set. I find Anko is too common in harems, not enough Konan stories and I haven't used her yet. But honestly, even with the poll, I still don't know about the girls, give me until chapter 5 and I'll have the set in stone answer.**

**Today's inspirational Music - Over My Head (Better Off Dead) by Sum 41, Does this Look Infected?**

* * *

**With Wrath... **

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu", **The masked figure let loose a hail fire of fireballs, Lust and Greed diving away and Wrath back flipped a couple times, slashing through a few.

The masked figure turned to run as he wanted to avoid confrontation to cover his tracks, three black tendrils shot out of a pitch black shadow, he flipped in to the air and blocked them and their succession of attacks, he saw they were connected to the child and threw a flash bomb his way, Mikoto saw this and got in front of him to shade his eyes.

The masked man turned and clashed with metallic homunculus, blocking his rapid assault, he jumped back and Greed followed, he ducked forward and dodged a swipe from Lust, kicking back and she dodged, flipping over Greed as rushed him, he turned to see the Ultimate Shield and Spear glaring at him, ready to attack.

He extracted a Kodachi from his robes and stepped back, Wrath coming at him with swift barrage slashes and stabs, himself matching them and both of them blocking, dodging or parrying the attacks and returning them.

"It seems you have some degree of skill", Wrath said, he slashed for the face, clipping the hood of his robes and Wrath taking this opportunity, tackling him and catching him with his shoulder, sending the masked man flying back.

**"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi"** (Earth Release: Terra Shield) The masked man stomped on the ground, a slab of earth turning up to his right and Greed sped from the right and crashed through the wall, the masked man flipping in to the air and landing on a building, Lust running from the shadows and pressing the attack.

He tried to block with the Kodachi, but it was promptly cut in to pieces, he was put on the defensive as she would randomly extend her fingers to try and stab him as she slashed, she went for an uppercut, the masked man following her arm and flipping to the air, two of Lust's fingers catching the hood and taking off a large piece.

As he was in mid air, a shadow tendril shot from his own shadow and wrapped around his torso and dragged him at break neck speeds towards the ground, hitting with enough force to make a small dent and spider web fractures.

**"Kage Bunshin Bakuha", **(Shadow Clone Explosion) Just as the three Homunculus were about to finish the fight, his body started to glow a very bright light and then exploded.

A piece of debris caught Wrath's eye-patch and tore it, he turned towards a building, his Ultimate Eye glowing in the night and reversed the hold on his left saber and throwing it like a spear towards said building. There was a dull thunk and silence. As the smoke cleared, the four Homunculus and Mikoto, who was gaping in awe of their abilities and their battle prowess, saw that the masked man was standing with the saber stabbed directly in front of his face.

"Now...I'm intrigued", he said, pulling the saber from the wall, "I do wonder...how did four strangers such as yourselves know about my plan...Or was it dumb luck that you happened upon this place in the middle of the night...Hmmm, oh well, questions for another day I suppose".

He disappeared in a burst of speed, Wrath merely raised his said and the two were crossed, sparks raining down as steel ground against steel.

"Your eye...some kind of doujutsu?", He asked.

"...You could say that", Wrath said. The masked man jumped away as Greed came down with a heavy axe kick, turning the earth upwards, Wrath running after him and Lust jumping off of the metallic man's back. Pride's shadow tendrils attacking from behind.

"And just when we were starting to bond", the masked man said.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"So, what seems to be troubling you, Itachi-san?", Wrath asked. Itachi contemplating what to say, as he still did not trust the man._

_"My Clan...is planning a coup to over throw the Hokage and take over the village", Itachi said._

_"Hmmm, well that does seem like quite the problem, I can tell from the look in your eyes that you wish to do something about this", Wrath said._

_"...Two Years...That is how long it will take them to ready their plan...", Itachi said, being a spy for his clan let him in on their meetings a few times, "You're right, Bradley-san, I want to do something about it, but...", Itachi stopped talking._

_"What is it? Remember, Whatever is discussed here, shall stay here, Itachi-san, I am under no obligation to repeat anything said here", Wrath assured him that he would not speak of the matter with anyone._

_"...I was approached with a proposition...More of an ultimatum really...I must kill my entire clan or this man will destroy Konoha, destroy my home, and if he is who he claimed to be, then he has more than enough power to do so", Itachi said._

_"Then your choice is a clear one Itachi-san, You wish to protect your village, and if this is your only option, then it is the option you must choose", Wrath said._

_"...I have another...but I will need some assistance", Itachi said. A smile spread across Wrath's face._

_"Then I hope you are able to find some who are willing". Itachi nodded._

_"I have a request of you, Bradley-san, Can I trust you to deliver this scroll to an associate of mine?", Itachi said, extracting a small scroll from his shuriken pouch._

_"Of course". He caught the scroll as Itachi tossed it, and looked at the kanji..._

_'Water Death'._

_"Ah, Shisui-san, naruto will be happy to hear he is alive", Wrath said, surprising Itachi and once again putting him on edge._

_"How do you know about Shisui?". Wrath was silent, he had seen the Shunshin Master in Naruto's memories as he and Itachi had protected the whiskered blond from a civilian mob, but he couldn't very well tell Itachi that._

_"Naruto...", Itachi knew what the man meant by that._

_"I do have another question for you, Bradley-san", Itachi said._

_"Ask away"._

_"Why help me?"._

_"...Normally, I would not help anyone who is not my own kin, other than to further myself or for some gain I would not, but Naruto is now my kin, and you are one of the few who helped him when he needed it most and he sees you as family as well, one of those he truly cares for, and it is only right that I repay you for what you have done for Naruto over the years", Wrath jumped and landed on the wall._

_"You can thank Naruto for this by the way, if it was not for him, this conversation would've never happened". Wrath disappeared as he jumped down._

_"...Naruto seems to have a way of changing people...Thank you, Otouto", Itachi said with a small smile on his face._

_Flashback End._

* * *

Wrath smirked at the thought. Now it was up to Itachi to do the rest.

* * *

**With Itachi...**

The sound of steel clashing with steel filled the night air. Itachi put on the defensive by his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, Shisui no Shunshin. Itachi dodged another one of Shisui's attacks and flipped back, landing on a roof below and Shisui follow after him, the crossed swords, two Itachi clones appeared and just as they about to strike, Shisui disappeared, the two clones going up in smoke.

The Shunshin master appeared a few feet away.

"...Enough warm up", Shisui said, he disappeared in a burst of speed again and Itachi back flipped as the he came down with his katana, Shisui ran forward and he and Itachi clashed blades again, Itachi jumped high in to the air and launched a flurry of shuriken down at his friend, Shisui dodging them in a burst of speed.

**"Katon: Karasu Hishou", **(Fire Release: Crow's Flight) Itachi exhaled fire in to the air above him, bright crows made of flames flew from the fire, some diving towards the ground, Shisui having to dodge the assault and others continuing to fly around looking for an opening.

"Well this is new", he mumbled, **'Suiton: Suihachi!', **Shisui made a single hand sign before shooting out a jet of water from his free hand, making a shrinking hole in the fire cloud overhead, he jumped through it, and shot down, Itachi flying through the flames and the two of them clashed again, the shock wave of their blades crossing dispersed the clouds. Shisui went higher in to the air via **Shunshin** and Itachi jumped from building to building following after his friend.

They both landed on a large square roof, both disappearing ina burst of speed and clashing before reappearing in different spots. Only the sparks could be seen every time they clashed. Shisui appeared in his place and made a quick series of hand seals...

**"Shunshin Mugen Ken!", **(Body Flicker Infinite Blades) Shisui used his **shunshin** in rapid succession, eventually when the real one would appear, an afterimage would be in the previous place.

"Let's go!", they all said in unison, all of them attacked Itachi using **Shunshin, **Itachi was put on the defensive once again by his friends sheer speed, every time he and one of the afterimages would clash it would disperse and he would have to defend against two more who would attack from behind.

"Now!", all of the clones said in unison before disappearing a striking the roof or cutting nearby water pipes.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!", **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) The water came together and formed a dragon of moving water over Shisui.

"No holding back remember, that was our number one rule", said the Shunshin Master, he swung his arm, the Dragon launching towards the Crow Anbu.

"I remember, **Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu!", **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique) Itachi inhaled deeply and let loose a flaming dragon, the beasts colliding and creating a large plume of steam.

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu". **

**"Suiton: Suigandan". **(Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

* * *

**With Wrath... **

**"Doton: Tsuchi Supaiku no Kangoku", **(Earth Release: Earth Spike Prison) The masked man stomped his foot on the ground as the three Homunculus attacked him, Greed crossing his arms and running straight through them as they crashed and shattered against his armor. Lust and Wrath slashed through the spikes, Lust speeding through them, Wrath being launched in to the air by one of Pride's shadows.

Wrath and the masked man clashed blades briefly, Wrath taking his saber from the masked man as Greed stepped in, he and Wrath attacking in tandem, Lust jumped in next, slashing down, her claws passing right through him, surprising all three of the Homunculus.

"Sigh...I was hoping I wouldn't have had to use that...Oh well, **Doton:** **Tsuchi Parusu", **(Earth Release: Earth Pulse) The masked man jabbed two fingers in to the ground and a shock wave shot through the ground, Greed grabbed Lust and covered her as the earth shot up, hitting him in the back and sending them flying, Warth back flipping in to the air and landing on one of Pride's shadows.

"Ow...I'm gonna feel that in the morning", Greed groaned as he rolled over, he saw Lust was on top of him, looking at him, "Oh..sorry, Lust...Don't kill me", he said, letting her go and keeping his hands in her field of vision.

"It's fine...I like this", she said. Was Greed surprised, Hell Yes.

"A very inappropriate time you two", Wrath said from above. They unfortunately agreed and separated. The masked man appearing on top of the tallest rock.

"...You four are an interesting bunch...I can honestly say that I am looking forward to our next encounter, For now...", he launched in to the air and brought his hand down, an intricate seal array spreading through the air before exploding in a plume of smoke, a giant hawk flying out with him standing atop it.

"Farewell!".

"Pride! He is not getting away that easily", Wrath said, the boy nodded and wrapped tendrils around Wrath and Greed, and launching them after the assailant.

"Foolish...**Kuuki Parusu** (Air Pulse) He held out his arms and the air seemed to distort, Wrath and Greed stopping in mid-air before crashing down, Wrath being narrowly caught by Pride's shadow while Greed went crashing in to a stone building.

"...Ow".

The masked assailant flew off.

* * *

**With Itachi... **

Itachi and Shisui sped through the streets, the lunged towards the other and clashed and continued this, they jumped on to the buildings to sides and launched towards each other, Shisui dodged Itachi's blade and attacked with his, the blade was inches from Itachi's face, the moment it touched his nose, he scattered in to a murder of crows, the Uchiha prodigy re-materialized in mid-air.

"Same old tricks", Shisui said with a smirk, he whirled around and they crossed blades again, both of them pushed away, Itachi launched shuriken and kunai as did a series of back flips, Shisui blocking everyone of them.

**"Katon: Fenikkusu Higyou!", **(Fire Release: Phoenix Strike) Itachi inhaled and exhaled, the flames gathering and collapsing in on themselves before a phoenix flew out and shot towards the Shunshin Master, it's wings slightly cutting through the buildings it flew past.

**"Suiton...", **Shisui focused on the surrounding water, the water pipes bursting and gathered around him, **"Mizu Kamikiri!", **(Water Release: Rising Water Slicer) Shiaui shot his arms out and the water struck the ground and tore through the ground in a moving jet, the two attacks collided in a plume of steam.

As the steam cleared, both combatants were panting heavily, Shisui still wearing a smirk on his face.

" Another tie...and the Plan worked like a charm", he said. Itachi nodded.

"You could've held back a little you know, I am sick", Itachi said.

"And break the number one rule, I don't think so", Shisui said.

"Since when have you ever cared about rules?", Itachi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"...Good point".

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Itachi and Shisui were standing near the Naka River, Shisui with bandages over his left eye with dried blood underneath them, both were serious for a moment before a grin spread across Shisui's face and a small smile to Itachi's._

_"The plan worked I assume, He didn't know?", Itachi asked._

_"Didn't have the slightest clue", Shisui said, extracting two water filled viles, Sharingan floating in them, "Thanks for the heads up on Danzo", Shisui said._

_Months ago, Itachi had caught up with Shisui and warned him about Danzo, the Old War Hawk wanting to take Shisui's eye. The Shunshin Master had replaced both of his with normal Sharingan that were preserved, and preserving his own Mangekyou._

_"What now?", Shisui asked. Itachi smirked and snapped his fingers, a clone appeared._

_"Yeah, I don't think a shadow clone is going to be able to trick Anbu and the other clansmen", Shisui said, scratching the back of his head._

_"It's a blood clone...", the clone transformed in an exact copy of the Shunshin Master, "It will keep them occupied long enough for you to escape and cover your tracks", Itachi said._

_"I hope this other plan works Itachi", Shisui said, Itachi unsheathed his katana and activated his Sharingan._

_"It will, I will send for you when it's time". Shisui nodded and disappeared in __**Shunshin.**_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Shisui extracted one of the viles and tossed it to Itachi, who caught it.

"Make good use of that", Shisui said, he went rigid before flying through the air past Itachi and crashing through a glass window, Itachi whirled around to see if he was Ok, and he was, he sat up, groaning and rubbing his head.

"Let's go", Itachi looked back to see the masked man flying towards him atop a giant hawk, he nodded and jumped on as they flew by, the two of them disappeared in to the night sky, Shisui could see lights turning on from resident houses outside of the compound and here murmurs and talks as well as a hawk that size did not go unnoticed.

"Good luck Itachi...", He mumbled as he sheathed his katana and walked off.

* * *

**With Wrath... **

"...Hey old man, How was that Shisui guy an associate? We didn't even know him", Greed asked as he returned to normal.

"He is an associate of Itachi's, so by extension, an associate of ours", Wrath said, sheathing the two sabers.

"Shisui?", The Homunculus looked back at Mikoto who was looking at them in surprise, "You must be mistaken, Shisui has been dead for months".

"Actually Mikoto-san, I am very much alive", the new Uchiha clan head wheeled around to see her surrogate son, Shisui standing with his patented grin on his face, she embraced him in a hug.

"How is this possible?", before Shisui could answer, another voice joined them.

"Mother!", Mikoto and Shisui turned around to see Sasuke running towards them, tears brimming in his eyes, the Four Homunculus were gone as well.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're safe", Mikoto said, embracing her son as he cried in to her shoulder.

"Damn, this is gonna be a pain in the ass to explain to the Anbu", Shisui sighed, getting hit in a nerve in his inner thigh by Mikoto for his language. Shisui cried comedic tears as fell down in pain.

"Son of a...!".

* * *

**Hokage's Office... **

"Hokage-sama...", A wolf masked Anbu appeared and bowed to the Third Fire Shadow, who was not looking too happy, and for good reason. It was only hours ago that he learned of the cold blooded massacre that took place at the Uchiha compound, not that it was actual news to him.

_'Itachi-san, I hope you know what you're doing', _He thought.

"Report".

"Yes sir, Anbu squads from the scene have informed me of three survivors, Mikoto Uchiha and her son, Sasuke, and...", the Anbu paused.

"And who?".

"...Shisui Uchiha, sir", The Sandaime's eyes widened, if he had been smoking his pipe, it would've hit the floor.

"...Continue, Okami-san", Sarutobi said, getting over his initial shock, he would get to the bottom of this sooner or later.

"Yes sir, All members of the clan are accounted for, except for one, Itachi Uchiha, Sensors that had arrived on scene could sense traces of his chakra left behind, as well as another, but it was too faint to match it to any known signatures", the wolf Anbu said.

"I see, what of the Survivors, how are they fairing?", Sarutobi asked.

"Mikoto is fairing fine as she has seen her fair share of bloodshed, she is currently trying to calm Sasuke, who was slightly traumatized by the event, as well as something else, a member of the Yamanaka clan informed me that he noticed mental instabilities in Sasuke's psyche, and the events of the massacre added on to it", Wolf said.

"Shisui is currently being treated for a mild concussion and fractures as well as mild chakra exhaustion". Sarutobi nodded.

"Have they discovered the source in these instabilities in young Sasuke?".

"Not yet sir, but a few memories have shown that Fugaku was abusive, mentally and physically, hitting both his wife and sons constantly for mishaps, that is all the information they were able to obtain but they are still sorting through his memories as we speak", Wolf said.

"Tell me, have the Anbu squads discovered the reason behind our not hearing the battles that took place?", Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir, Anbu discovered large silencing seals placed on the north, easy, south and west wings, as well as a powerful distortion seal within them, it was another normal night to anyone outside". Sarutobi sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Okami-san, return to your post and relay any new information that arises back to me, you are dismissed", Sarutobi said. The Anbu bowed one last time before disappearing via **Shunshin. **

* * *

**The Next Day... **

The Uchiha were mourned, their bodies burned to preserve secrets, as was done with all Kekkai Genkai wielding clans unless something else is done. Sasuke was sad, the same could be said about Shisui and Mikoto, but only towards close friends, Fugaku was dead to them all long before this.

Naruto looked on in sadness as well, he was glad Shisui was back, he was another person he cared for, but now Itachi was gone, Wrath had told him the minor details and that he needed to keep this information to himself, but it still hurt inside that someone he viewed as a brother was gone.

The Homunculus were all off doing their own thing, Envy was causing mischief with his shape-shifting, Wrath and Pride volunteering for Gluttony duty, Sloth had gone to his favorite spot, the Hokage Monument to relax and sleep, Greed and Lust were off on a date.

Naruto looked on at the funeral as civilians cried and cried, coddling Sasuke like he was an injured puppy, his fangirl base practically tripled in a few hours. Mikoto and Shisui heard their fair share of people telling them 'how sorry they were for their loss' and all that, Shisui even getting a few 'Welcome back's and his fangirl base was back on as well, Naruto could only chuckle seeing the Shunshin Master handle it so well.

"Why so down Gaki?", the whiskered blond turned to see his purple haired female doppleganger, Anko Mitarashi, or as Naruto liked to call her, Crazy Snake Lady. She had helped him with his doton and work on his Katon after he had burned off his eyebrows. He had already know her previously before this whole Homunculus thing went down, after she had saved him from an angry Chunin.

"Hey Anko, What makes you think I'm down?", Naruto asked.

"You're looking down at a funeral, You're not training, you didn't call me Crazy Snake Lady, You're not out pranking anyone, you're not eating at the ramen stand...", she counted off each reason on her fingers.

"Ok, Ok, You win", Naruto chuckled. Anko smirked and tossed him a scroll.

"A couple doton techniques for you, two of my favorites at that", she said.

"...What do you want?". Anko fake pouted.

"What? I can't just give you a gift because we're friends? I'm hurt Gaki". Naruto gave her deadpan look.

"What do you want?".

"Ibiki and some guys from the Torture and Interrogation Department are chasing after me to drag me back to work, and Ibiki will do it, even if I'm kicking and screaming, please don't tell them I was here", Anko said quickly, begging the blond not to tell.

"...Then why would you be here?", Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Because they know you know me and can track me down, Please don't tell them anything", Anko said. Naruto grinned and went in to a mock thinking position.

"I don't know...".

"I'll...I'll treat you to ramen", Anko thought up quickly, trying to hurry this along as she could feel chakra signatures closing in on them.

"...Hahaha, you have my word and I have yours", Naruto chuckled. Anko ruffled his hair and disappeared via **Shunshin. **

"Crazy snake lady", Naruto chuckled before getting up and running along the roofs towards his usual training grounds with nothing better to do since classes at the academy were cancelled for the day due to the on-going funeral.

"Oi, Naruto, have you seen Anko?", a scarred Tokubetsu Jonin dressed in black, along with several grey clad men and woman appeared on the rooftop. Naruto slid to a stop.

"Uhmm...Yeah, I think so, she went that way", Naruto said, Ibiki nodded and they shot off in that direction, the Interrogator had learned to believe Naruto on most things because he never lied.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Naruto mumbled, and he was off again towards his usual training grounds.

* * *

"Ah! Damn that hurt", Naruto said, holding his hands in pain as he caused another small explosion. He had been trying for the past few hours to try and replicate what had happened at the academy but so far, the only results he had gotten, were a lot of scorch marks, small fires and the smell of burnt flesh forever engraved in his nostrils.

Naruto clapped his hands together, getting the normal orange discharge, slamming them on the ground, he was sent sailing through the air and falling on his ass as another explosion came as a result.

"Ow", the whiskered blond groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

**"Hey kid, are you using your chakra to do that?", **the Kyuubi asked.

_'Yeah, I'm supposed to do that to use the technique'_, Naruto thought.

**"Dumbass, Your chakra is linked to the Ultimate Flame, which is why you keep getting blown up, Close your eyes and concentrate on the Philosophers Stone, use it's power instead". **

_'...what's the difference?'_, Naruto thought.

**"Sigh...How do I explain this to you...Your chakra is used to create an element, breathing fire, creating lightning in the palm of your hand, or spitting out mud for earth release, as in Nature Transformation, you chakra is taking the Form of that element as you release it, Understand?. **

_'Yeah, I think so, The Ultimate Flame falls under that category right?'_, Naruto said.

**"Yes and No, the Ultimate Flame is like an advanced form of Elemental Manipulation, your chakra is basically turned in to fire upon release, but it also uses the Philosopher stones power because of me since it is from Me".** Naruto nodded in understanding.

**"The power inside the Philosopher Stone is different, it has no set type like chakra, and it does not immediately change to that element. The power in the philosopher stone changes matter, water to gas, stone to metal, it changes the molecular structure, breaks it down and reforms it in to something new, Understand?". **

_'Hmmm...so it's like Greed's Ultimate Shield, he re-arranges the carbon atoms in his body, making it harder than diamond, like that?', _Naruto asked.

**"Actually...Yeah, it's pretty similar...Now, like i said, just focus on using the Philosophers Stone this time and weaken the stone, turn it in to sand", **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and came back to reality.

He closed his eyes and focused on the stone, a faint glow coming from it. He clapped his hands together and got the orange discharge.

"Here we go", Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and the discharge spread across the ground in the immediate area. The earth slowly turned in to sand, Naruto lost his focus as it happened underneath his feet and he fell back, being buried underneath the sand.

"Awesome! it worked", Naruto said happily, he tried to move, and was again, trapped, "Ahhhh! Dammit!".

_'Hey Fox, How did you know that would work?',_ Naruto asked.

**"Believe it or not brat, a long time ago, there were people who could do that, the process is called Transmutation, the seals on the backs of your hands are a catalyst to use it, as well as your Ultimate Flame", **Kyuubi said.

_'...Why are you helping me with this...i thought you hated me', _Naruto asked.

**"I hate that I'm sealed inside of you, as for why I'm helping you, I don't want to get blown up in the middle of battle because you attempted and failed a Transmutation, I don't want you to set yourself on fire because you can't control the Ultimate Flame, and I don't want you to fuck up the Philosophers Stone, that could kill you and in the process, Kill Me, I don't want that, I'm just looking out for myself here, Kid".**

Naruto smirked, _'No, No I think I'm finally starting to grow on you, You don't hate me as much as you used to_, _admit it', _Naruto thought with a smirk.

**"Don't flatter yourself brat, and heads up, you've got a visitor", **Kyuubi said, Naruto came back to reality to see Shikamaru walking towards him, the lazy genius helped Naruto once again, out of the sand trap.

"Thanks Shikamaru, what are you doing here anyway?", Naruto asked.

"I saw what you did, come with me, there is something i want to show you", the lazy genius started walking away, Naruto shrugged and followed after him.

* * *

**Nara House Library... **

"Wow, this place is huge", Naruto said. A few minutes of walking, Naruto and Shikamaru arriving at the Nara house and being greeted by his just as lazy father. The Lazy genius lead Naruto to the family library which made up a large portion of the main house.

"What's with all of the dust on most of these?", Naruto asked, running his fingers along the spines and leaving trails.

"Most of the Nara's have Eidetic memory, we remember everything we read, read it once and we're done, so the library is only rarely used...Here it is, give me a boost", Naruto looked up at where Shikamaru was pointing to on the shelf and locked his hands together, Shikamaru stepping up and Naruto lifting him higher.

"Got it", the Lazy genius jumped down with a couple scrolls in hand. Shikamaru motioned to the nearest table and the two of them sat down.

"The first time I saw you do that at the academy, I was suspicious, and when I saw you do it this time, i was sure of it...", Shikamaru opened it up, "A long time ago, before Konoha was formed, a handful of people were said to be able to mutate matter, change it, make it stronger, lighter, more malleable, all of that stuff, still with me?", Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded as he read through the scroll, depicting a few of the things these people could do.

"No one was sure if it was because of a kekkei genkai these few could do this, or if it was learned, but one thing was for sure, they were powerful, and this kind of fighting rivaled Elemental Manipulation", Shikamaru said.

"...Thanks for showing me this stuff Shikamaru", Naruto said, "Mind if I take them with me, I'd like to learn a thing or two", Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sure, why not, and don't worry Naruto, I won't tell anyone about this, at the academy that is, my entire clan has read these scrolls", Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded and instead of using the door, he took the window. Shikamaru just sighed and though he may as well do a little reading while he was there.

* * *

**Village on the Edge of Hi no Kuni... **

Itachi opened the door to a building, inside were seven individuals, all of them wearing the same black robes marked by red clouds.

A man with pale skin and a multitude of black piercings and spiky orange hair stood in the exact center of the room, a beautiful blue haired woman stood behind him, her piercing orange eyes met Itachi's onyx black.

A small man who seemed to be hunches over looked at the Uchiha prodigy with bloodshot eyes, a black bandana covering the bottom half of his face, and Itachi was not liking the look he was getting from the white skinned man who had a very snake like appearance.

Leaning against the wall was tan skinned man, his only visible features being his hands and his eyes, his odd eyes, red sclera with green eye. A scarred Takigakure hitae-ate marking his former allegiance, a body lay next to him, the smell of fresh blood in the room.

The last was a light blue skinned individual who wore a sadistic grin full of sharpened teeth, his hair dark blue and spiked up at angle, a scarred Kirigakure hitae-ate around his forehead. He was shouldering a mummified zanbato with a small skull on the pommel of the hilt.

"Hello, Itachi-san", said the orange haired man, Itachi assuming him the leader.

"Hello".

He held his out to the side, motioning to the blue skinned man, "Kisame Hoshigake, your new partner", he said in a monotone voice. Itachi nodded, keeping his a stoic expression on his face.

"Itachi Uchiha, Welcome...To the Akatsuki".

* * *

**I'd say this was an adequate chapter. Some action, and explanations, as i promised. Read and Review, constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Next chapter is going to be another two year time skip, there will be one more after that and then the final will be the cross in to Shippuden, but that could be a sequel or something, ideas are all over the place.**

**Also, next chapter will be introducing a main enemy force and antagonist for this story. I'm never gonna keep it canon people. **

**It's an AU story at that, canon can get boring if you don't spice things up, no offense to some who did it and the story was freaking badass.**

**I think I'm done talking, if there are any questions, feel free to ask and I will gladly answer them.**

**Ja Ne - Alphawolf.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews for last chapter 4 were awesome and that is awesome.**

**I do want to say this, I suffer from Insomnia, I'm what you'd call a binge sleeper, I don't do it for a long time and when I do, I can't stop, I've slept for three days straight before. So if there is a long pause in the story, it's most likely for that reason...or life is troubling me...**

**All right, Now for story related news, I know there has been some confusion on pairings and I am Incredibly sorry for that. In all seriousness, This is the Final Pairing...**

**Naruto - Hana, Yugito and Konan. Hana is Rarely used in any story, and i have yet to use Konan or Yugito**

**Let's get to the Fic...**

**Today's Inspirational Music - All I want by A Day to Remember, What Separates me from You.**

* * *

**Two years Later... **

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, standing at 4'8", an impressive height for an eleven year old. Dressed in a black muscle shirt with the Kanji for 'Flame' on the back. Medical tape was wrapped around from his elbows to his wrists, black fingerless gloves over his hands with metal knuckle studs. Navy blue pants with medical tape around his ankles, one of his combat knives around his right thigh and the other under his belt.

He had been working on using transmutation, the skill set that he had found out was called Alchemy. It was a difficult process to say the least, Naruto was still learning how to manipulate the molecular structure, which he practiced with turning rocks in to sand and others in to steel, after he had gotten down, he had begun working with it on a larger scale.

He also continued to train with his Ultimate Flame and his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, a few attempts on genjutsu found that without the proper control would just become a large chakra pulse that while effective was also dangerous.

Wrath had summed up his skills quite nicely after seeing the progress he was making in all fields, His Ultimate Flame and his Alchemy.

"A near unstoppable force that will bend nature to it's will and incinerate anything in it's path, protecting the innocent from harm and casting judgement on the wicked". Naruto liked that.

Naruto was currently in his usual training grounds, a dozen clones behind him, reading from the scrolls that Shikamaru gave him, others trying imitate the moves or at least transmute the earth in some way.

Wrath had given him a scroll for his 10th birthday, inside were the techniques, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) and the **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Multi Shadow Clone Technique). With Naruto's enhanced chakra reserves, he could create fifty clones easy, even with still sub-par chakra control, but that was normal. The clones had really his training in all fields, especially with his Alchemy.

The Original blond was currently staring down Sloth and Envy, Lust and Greed sitting on the sidelines waiting to jump in.

"Go!", Envy said, Naruto's pupils shrank as time seemed to slow, After images following after Envy.

"All right!", Naruto said, Envy's arms morphed in to giant green claws, he jumped in to the air and brought them down, Naruto hopped back and two **Kage Bunshin **poofed in to existence and ran up the arms, both of them swinging their leg and striking Envy in the chin, sending him sailing through the air, Sloth sped passed Envy and dispersed the two clones. Naruto caught one of Sloth's punches, he winced in pain as he felt his bones snap under the weight of the hit, but they healed quickly.

"Hehe", Naruto grinned, he turned on the spot and sent Sloth sailing through the air, snapping off a length of the chain around his arm, Naruto clapped his hands together, the length shortening and compacting in to a Jian sword, Naruto turned again and clashed with Greed, the two of them in a deadlock with swift attacks and neither one of them backing down.

Naruto jumped away as Lust swiped for him and jumped high in to the air as Envy came down with a heavy axe kick.

**"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!",** (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique)Naruto let loose a storm of fireballs, Greed running through them while Sloth and Envy bared with the pain and Lust sliced through any coming at her.

"Where did he go?", Envy said, he Greed and Sloth looked around for the blond Homunculus but he was gone.

**"Doton: Shinji Zanshu no Jutsu!", **(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) Greed and Envy felt the ground move underneath their feet and looked down to see a hand grab their ankles, before pulling them down up to their necks.

"God dammit!", Greed said.

"Little bastard got us again!", Envy said. Sloth just stood there, when he felt the ground move under his feet, to blonds burst from the ground and delivered powerful uppercuts to his chin, sending him sailing through the air once again.

"Haha! Gotta love **Kage Bunshin", **Naruto said as his clones dispersed.

"You forgot one Naruto-kun", Naruto ducked forward, avoiding a swipe from Lust and back-pedaled as she continued her assault, Naruto clapped his hands together and ran one of them along the ground, the electric discharge spreading over a small area and the earth moved towards his hand as he pulled another Jian out of the ground.

Naruto and Lust clashed repeatedly, Naruto able to push her back a couple times but he was mainly defensive, getting anywhere near her bladed fingers meant certain death. Lust blocked and cut the Jian in to pieces, Naruto back flipped away, Lust ran towards him and Envy grew and burst from the ground, and Sloth got back to his feet. Greed was still stuck.

"Heh", Naruto smirked, he clapped his hands together and snapped his fingers repeatedly as he swung his arms to fire off the shot, firing off orange energy bolts that exploded in to flames, the Lust and Envy were lost in the smoke and flames while Sloth ran through, Naruto braced himself, he side stepped Sloth's fist as it came down, Naruto grabbed on to Sloth's suspenders and pulled forward, pulling Sloth in to the air and over head and slamming him down head first.

Naruto flung his own body in to the air in a series of back flips and landed in his Taijutsu stance. Envy, Lust and a freed Greed walked from the smoke and Sloth got to his feet.

Naruto turned to the sound of clapping to see Wrath and Pride applauding him, Gluttony clapping happily as well.

"Well done Naruto, you've come a long way in past four years, If I had to gauge your skills, I'd say your could hold your own against a High level Chunin, maybe a low-level Jonin ranking shinobi if you had to", Wrath said. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Wrath-jiji", Naruto said with a grin. It disappeared as he back flipped through the air, a large shadow spike shooting up from underneath him, he landed on the ground, Pride smiling as the Homunculus minus Wrath prepared to fight him.

"You let your guard down Naruto, we're not done yet" Greed said, flexing his claws. Naruto smirked and dropped in to his taijutsu stance once again, one hand moving to take the combat knife from behind his back.

"Let's go".

* * *

**Unknown Location... **

A large campsite was abuzz with activity in the looming night, drunken ninja fought, laughed, and drank around the various fires, women and men alike. Sounds of what could only be described as wild fucking coming from the tents, the multiple shadows inside them thrashing around.

Around the largest fire sat three shadowed figures, One polishing a large single edged sword, and the other in a meditative position. The last was sitting on a throne, in the illuminating light of the bonfire, his upper body was bandaged except for his face, which was shadowed by long silver hair.

The throne he sat on could turn the strongest stomachs, bodies sown together, eye sockets empty and mouths wide open, frozen in screams of pure terror, missing their teeth and tongue, men, women, even children, somewhat fresh blood could be seen trailing down from between the stitching. Limbs sticking out, as if reaching out for someone to help.

"How much longer must I wait? My sword must taste blood", the sword wielder asked, giving a few test swings, he swung the large zanbato around like a paperweight, he held it up to the fading light.

"The reconnaissance team should be returning any time, be patient Berial", said the meditating man.

"The word patient is not in my vocabulary Djinn", said Berial, "How can you be so patient, it has been a week since our last slaughter and you are just as bloodthirsty as I am".

"Because unlike you, I know restraint in times of rest".

"Restraint is weakness, A warrior must never hold himself back, always wanting to do battle, to spill blood".

"Enough", the two known as Berial and Djinn quieted and went rigid, bowing their heads...

"I will not have such petty arguments among my generals", said the man in a gruff voice.

"Yes, I apologize my lord, it shall never happen again", they said in unison.

"See that it does not", once he stopped speaking a shinobi appeared kneeling at his feet with his head bowed.

"My Lord, I have just received this coordinates from the reconnaissance team, they have located the village", he said, the man on the throne took the scroll and opened it up, his eyes scanning over the contents.

"Very Good". He closed it and raised his hand and the shinobi before him floated in to the air as well, as the man clenched his fist closed, the Shinobi clawed at the invisible force around his neck, trying to break free but to no avail.

"But...My Lord, I did j-Gah! Just as you requested", he tried to beg for his life but he could barely breath let alone talk.

"You took too long, my orders are to be carried out with swiftness", the shinobi was moved over the flames, he thrashed around and his strangled screams of pain fell on deaf ears as the roaring fire began to burn his skin and clothes away.

"And now you die", he clenched his fist completely and the flames shot up in to a tall pillar, the Shinobi screams of pain echoed through the clearing they stayed in, the partying stopped, some shinobi emptying their stomachs of it's contents as the smell of burnt flesh wafted through. Others were silent.

The screams stopped and the fired died, his charred remains lay atop the ashes in the pit.

"Berial, Djinn, gather your forces, we move out immediately, kill any of the drunken stragglers", said the man as he walked away.

"Yes sire", the two of them walked in the opposite direction of the tents.

* * *

**Konoha... **

Naruto yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked through the village streets in the early hours of the new day. After seven grueling hours of training with the Homunculi, he passed out on the spot, which was a bummer for him because he had stuff to do that day. The Homunculus were again off doing their own thing, this time Lust and Greed looking after Gluttony while Wrath most likely went to the Library with Pride, Envy causing mischief and Sloth sleeping atop the Hokage mountain.

He got glares from the surrounding civilians, he heard whispers and murmurs, did he care? Not in the slightest. This stuff was normal for him and unimportant, Kyuubi technically wasn't sealed in him anymore, more or less a part of him, but still, not sealed in him. He guessed the only reason people hadn't approached him already was because they could tell pissing him off would result in serious consequences

"Stupid bastards, I swear the first person to get in my face is going to their ass torched", Naruto grumbled. Orange discharged barely arced around his hands. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Gotta calm down", he mumbled. Naruto had been quite irritable lately, but he knew it was because of civilians giving him trouble every other day. He walked towards Ichiraku Ramen, hoping the warm broth would wake him up before the academy, not that he really cared for the classes, he just had to be awake for his training.

"Hey there Naruto, what can I get for you?", Ayame Ichiraku, the daughter in the father-daughter duo that owned the ramen stand, and two of the first people to treat Naruto like a human being.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan, I'll have one miso", Naruto said, returning the smile.

"Just one?...Are you feeling all right?...", she chuckled as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead, Naruto chuckled as well.

"I'm fine, Ayame-nee".

"All right, one miso coming up", she stepped in to the back to prepare the order. Naruto sat and waited patiently and Ayame sat the bowl in front of him.

"Enjoy". Naruto smiled at his sister figure and broke the chopsticks, just as he was about to eat, four people burst in and one of them slamming their hands down, Naruto's bowl falling and shattering on the ground before he could get the first bite, a fishcake between the chopsticks.

"Oi, woman, Sake for me and my men and make it snappy", the man said, waving Ayame away to get their drinks, the waitress sneered at him and the one beside him looking her up and down.

"Sorry, but we don't have any sake at the moment", she said. The man scowled at her.

"You didn't even look!". His words were slurred, Naruto sniffed the air and alcohol was heavy on their breath.

_'My ramen...'_, he thought, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, though the whiskered blond didn't eat ramen as often as he used to, the golden delicious broth and noodles with the large amount of toppings was the food of the gods to him, and messing with said food was a sin in his eyes. Messing with his sister figure trumped that sin as well.

"I know my own shop sir, and we are currently out of sake, and I should tell you that i can smell the booze on your breath, I'm asking you kindly to leave my stand", Ayame said, slowly gripping the cleaver hidden behind the counter, while she wasn't a ninja, she was still very dangerous.

The man smirked, as did his accomplices. He revealed a tanto under the wrappings around his abdomen and a katana and kodachi under his obi sash.

"We're going to stay as long as we want to sweetheart, and drink as much as we want", he said, Naruto looked at them out of the corner of his eye. They all had weapons, he spied a kusarigama, a collection of throwing knives and what looked to be bombs.

_'The leader must be a skilled swordsman if he is the only one carrying close range weapons, though it could be for show, best not to take that chance though...a kusarigama, a difficult weapon to handle, so he must be skilled as well, and no one would only carry projectile weapons unless they had some degree of skill to use them at seconds notice',_ Naruto thought, thinking about his strategy to get rid of these guys. _'What the hell am I thinking, They're Drunk!'. _

"Get lost brat, the grown ups need to talk", said the sword wielder, poking Naruto in the temple. The whiskered blond ate the fishcake and swallowed it.

"You guys are Yakuza, right?", Naruto asked.

"Sure are, Now like I said, Get. Los-Ahhh!", the man yelled in pain as he poked Naruto in the temple again, but he could take his hand back as a chopstick pierced through from below.

"So you jackasses are the guys who have to get permission to take a piss...not very intimidating if you ask me", Naruto said, getting out of his seat and pulling the man forward and striking him in the nose with the blunt side of his elbow, and pushing him aside, he snapped his fingers, lighting one of the bombs using his pin point ultimate flame and blowing a hole in the Yakuza's side as it exploded.

"Two down...", Naruto caught one of the throwing knives and sent it back at the kusarigama wielder, hitting him in the shoulder, he sped forward and struck the guy in the jaw with a mean right hook. Just as the knife thrower was about to attack, he clapped his hands together and snapped his fingers, the man's sleeve burst in flames, he fell back and stumbled away yelling in pain.

"You little bastard!", Naruto turned around to see the leader of the group attacking him with the katana, in the blink of an eye Naruto unsheathed the combat knife under his belt and cut the katana in half.

"Cheap steel...I guess it really was just for show, too bad", Naruto said, he spun in place and kicked the man in the chest, and just for laughs, discretely snapped his fingers, lighting the cloth over his crotch on fire.

"As you said, Get Lost", Naruto said with a smirk, poking the guy in the forehead, the Yakuza leader scrambled away, the injured knife thrower with a blackened arm ran after him with the dying bomber and the injured Kusarigama user.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan, can I get a Miso to go", Naruto was about to turn around when he was struck on the head with a skillet, "Ahh! What was that for?", Naruto said, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"Oh I don't know, fighting Yakuza maybe! Those guys are dangerous Naruto", Ayame said.

"They're not That dangerous, I just took out four without breaking a sweat", Naruto said, "Now, how about that ramen?". Ayame smirked.

"Sure, coming right up".

In a couple minutes Naruto was walking towards the academy enjoying his ramen.

_'I hope nothing else goes wrong today',_ Naruto thought

* * *

**Academy...**

_'Oh kami this is so boooring',_ Naruto thought, he looked around to see a lot of the students fading fast, even their new teacher, Iruka Umino, who had started there not long after the incident two years ago involving Naruto being thrown from the roof, and Mizuki, now teacher's assistant, were close to passing out from boredom.

Shikamaru had drawn eyes on his eyelids to make it look as if he was awake, but that trick wasn't fooling two chunin, they had already caught him. But Shikamaru knew this stuff anyway so they just let him do it.

Choji was fading in and out of consciousness, eating a chip every time he came back to reality.

Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan, was almost there, her eyelids beginning to droop.

Shino Aburame, a withdrawn individual and heir to the Aburame clan was stoic as always, Naruto couldn't tell what was going on with him because he never moved an inch, but he had the suspicion that he was asleep and sitting up.

Kiba was asleep, drooling on his desk with Akamaru unconscious as well, the little dog's leg twitched in it's sleep, Naruto thought it was rather cute.

To his left was Hinata Hyuuga, a good friend of his and heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, was also on the verge of sleeping, despite all of the boring lessons on etiquette and her clans history she had told she endured, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her saw Hinata as a sister and had told her so after he discovered her spying on him, she had seemed hurt, but they had quickly became friends afterwards and she was fine with that.

The last of the clan heirs, Sasuke was trying to keep himself awake but was failing. He had been withdrawn after the massacre two years prior, and the fangirls stalking him didn't help, but after an encouraging pep talk from Shisui and Naruto, the Uchiha had opened up a bit, thought still a little withdrawn, he wasn't so bad as long as you didn't piss him off. He and Naruto competed in petty competitions from arm wrestling to push up competitions, the loser having to do some ridiculous stunt if they lost, currently the score was 30 wins each and 29 losses for Naruto and 29 wins and 30 losses for Sasuke.

Naruto smirked seeing most of his friends on the verge of passing out. He saw Iruka turn to address the class with a groggy look on his face, but he blinked a couple times hearing the sounds of heads hitting the table as some of the students finally entered dreamland.

"Sigh...WAKE UP!", Iruka shouted, many students shot up and fell back in their seats, Naruto chuckled as everyone he knew snapped awake, except for Shikamaru that is, he just shifted a little and grunted.

_'He and Sloth-oji would get along great, Hahaha',_ Naruto laughed in his mind.

"All right, looks like most of you are awake, time to go outside for Taijutsu and weapons training, then will come back inside for ninjutsu training and we'll be done for the day", Iruka said, motioning for the class to follow him outside. While they did, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke fell behind, and took the stairs up to the roof. Spars between the whiskered blond and the raven haired Uchiha had become a daily occurrence, Hinata had gotten caught up in them as well.

It never said anywhere that you had to participate in the classes training sessions, just so as you knew the basics.

"All right, so how about a two on one?", Naruto said.

"You really think you can take us both on Naruto?", Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hehe, I know I can", The whiskered blond dropped in his taijutsu stance, Sasuke did the same, Hinata dropping in to the basic Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) Stance, the taijutsu used by her clan.

"Last chance to back out Naruto", Hinata said, the Hyuuga heiress had become increasingly more outgoing, coming out of her shell so to speak.

"Never, but just to make it a little more interesting, if I win, Sasuke, you have to walk in to the center of your fangirl group and let them do what they want for a minute, and Hinata, you have to prank Mizuki-sensei", Naruto said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sasuke's face twisted in to one of horror as chill went up his spine, his fangirls were insane, he had no idea how Shisui dealt with it and Hinata just blinked a couple times.

"Why would you want me to prank Mizuki-sensei? Not much of a punishment", Hinata asked.

"I want to see what you come up with, and his face when it's over", Naruto said. The two of them looked at each other and reluctantly nodded.

"All right, but if we win...You have to prank the Inu Anbu and take his mask", Sasuke said.

"What? But he's un-prankable, trust me, I know", Naruto said. He had tried exactly five times to prank the silver haired Anbu, all of them ending in disaster...well, Inu had some other Anbu go in his place, so far, Tora, Doragon and Okami were scared to go anywhere near him, lest they be pranked again, and Ushi and the male Neko had been trying to get him back ever since.

"Well you have to do it and if you can't, you have to ask to that guy with the green spandex about the flames of youth", Sasuke said with small sly grin. Naruto's eyes widened before he tensed up and flames burned brightly in his eyes.

"Same goes to you guys if you chicken out, or it fails...I will not lose, no freaking way", Naruto said, and their spar started.

Sasuke and Hinata rushed ahead and attacked in tandem, Naruto fending against their attacks, hopped away from Hinata and swept Sasuke's feet out from under him, he flipped away and Naruto focused on Hinata.

He blocked her swift barrage of open palm strikes, and dodged one and grabbed her and turned on the spot, throwing her over his shoulder, she went sailing, landing safely on her feet, Sasuke coming in fast and striking him in the side of the knee, Naruto winced, but returned the favor getting behind him and striking him with a elbow to the ribs.

Sasuke spun around and swept Naruto's feet, the whiskered blond back flipped away and landed on his feet, getting knocked back by a flying knee to the chin courtesy of Hinata. He knocked her away and did the same to Sasuke.

They were back where they started, Naruto staring down the two of them, all three in their respective taijutsu stances.

**Minutes Later... **

"Gah!", Naruto went sailing through the air, rolling across the roof. Hinata and Sasuke were panting heavily, the Uchiha was on his back and Hinata took a knee, Naruto tried to get up but fell back down. Sasuke had been sent flying by kick to his stomach before Hinata had struck Naruto, the Hyuuga heiress fell on her hands and knees panting before rolling on to her back.

"...Tie...", they all said at the same time.

"You know what that means, Right Sasuke...", Naruto called over to his friend, a grin on the whiskered blonds face. Sasuke died a little on the inside.

"Kami dammit...".

* * *

**Academy Courtyard... **

The academy let out and Sasuke let out a sigh, Naruto and Hinata watching from the sidelines. he walked over to his group of gossiping fangirls, who were giggling and discussing anything that involved him. They stopped and talking as he walked in to the center, he looked warily around as they seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for him to speak.

"What the hell is he doing?", Shikamaru asked.

"I think he's finally lost it", Kiba said.

"Aarf, Aarf", Akamaru barked in agreement. Choji passed out snacks to everyone so they could enjoy the show.

"Aaaand...Go", Naruto said, giving Sasuke the signal as he started the timer.

He gulped, "...Have at it", he said, holding his arms out, the girls squealed, giggled, screamed in utter delight, you name it, the tackled him, Sasuke's screams were heard from inside of the dog pile.

"Ahhh! I got his shoe!", one of them squealed.

"Back off bitch, it's mine!".

"No way, it's mine".

"You're both wrong, It's mine!".

Naruto, Kiba and Choji were openly laughing at the display, Hinata was trying to control her giggles and failing while Shikamaru was chuckling.

"...What the hell is going on?", Shisui and appeared along with Mikoto to pick up Sasuke, and they happened upon the dog pile. Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father and Chouza Akimichi, Choji's father, showed up as well. Followed by Kiba's mom, Tsume and his older sister Hana.

"All right, times up", Naruto said, he whistled loudly and Sasuke's hand appeared out of the dust cloud and the raven haired Uchiha tried to claw his way out but hands were starting to pull him back in.

"Uh oh, they're fighting back, I hate those kind", Shisui said as he took out a long length of wire and looped it around, making a makeshift lasso, he spun it a few times and let it go, catching Sasuke's wrist. He was pulled forward a bit but managed to pull Sasuke free, the girls mothers gathering to break them up and take them home. Shisui holding up Sasuke who was disheveled, with patches of his cloths missing as well as a shoe.

"Not to be mean Sasuke, but that was pretty damn funny...Hahahahahaha!", Shisui burst out laughing, even Mikoto couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke snapped out of his dazed state and kicked Shisui in the shin, the Shunshin master dropping him and holding his leg as he hopped around in pain.

"So, whose bright idea was it?", Mikoto asked, looking at the group of children.

"What makes you think it was one of us?", Naruto asked innocently.

"Do really think any right minded person would purposely go in to the middle of a group of their fangirls?", Mikoto asked. There was a long pause.

"I would", Shisui said, Mikoto kicked him in his other shin.

"This is abuse dammit!". Everyone laughed. Shisui got up after a few minutes.

"C'mon Sasuke, I have dinner ready", Mikoto said between fits of giggles. Sasuke nodded.

"We'll get Iruka and Inu tomorrow", Naruto said, the two bumped fists and Sasuke walked off with his mother and surrogate brother.

"Hahaha, that was awesome Naruto, Haha, I'll see you tomorrow", Kiba said, he and his family walking away while trying to control their laughter.

"Yeah, later Naruto", Shikamaru said, he and his dad walking off with Choji and Chouza, leaving Naruto and the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hinata", they turned to see an angry looking man standing a few feet away, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father and the head of the Hyuuga clan, not the most pleasant man to be around, "Come", he turned and started walking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto", Hinata said as she jogged off after her father. Naruto waved after her, a small scowl spread across his face as he looked at Hiashi.

_'Stuck up bastard, someone needs to put him in his place, he treats Hinata like a damn dog, even with the progress she's made', _Naruto thought.

"Pisses me off", he grumbled. He looked up to see Wrath and Pride waiting for him.

"I hope today wasn't too boring for you", Wrath said.

"...Nah, actually, it was pretty fun", Naruto said.

"Good to hear".

In the tree nearby...

"Huh, so the little gaki thinks he can prank me...Tomorrow is going to be better than the half off sale at the Icha Icha book store...well...maybe not that good", Inu mused as he relaxed in the shade of the leaves reading his favorite series.

"Oh Megumi-san, you are a naughty girl". He moved his head as a kunai hit the tree with a dull thunk. He took the small slip of paper wrapped around the hilt.

'I'm coming for you Inu-san'

'Naruto, The Prank King from Hell'. Inu chuckled.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself in to Gaki".

* * *

**Unknown Location... **

Three shadowed figures overlooked a village in the center of a large bowl, mountainous region, large spikes angled pointing outside on the slope, the village was surrounded by a moat filled with red liquid. Behind the three figures on the outside was a thick red mist, shadowed figures standing inside, multiple glints of steel visible inside the red mist.

"We have finally found it my lord", said one of the figures, shouldering a large single edged zanbato that looked to be made of stone with glowing red cracks through the blade. Berial

"My lord, I can level this damned village all on my own, allow me to raze to the ground", asked another, he was tall an bald with a single ponytail, golden bracers on his forearms, elbows and biceps. Djinn

"No Djinn, I have promised my followers blood and they will have it, you will attack from the left, Berial, from the right, have forces ready to attack from the sky as well, and have the heavy hitters destroy the spike defenses", said the man in the center. He took a large Guan-dao from his back and slammed the base on the ground, making a small dent and hairline cracks.

"Yes, Lord Necrosis", the two of them took their forces, some staying behind to assist the one known as Necrosis.

"Soon, Chigakure no Sato will burn and I will relish every waking minute of it".

* * *

**All right, finally done with chapter 5, Read and Review and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Probably should've mentioned earlier that everyone is a year older than canon, making Naruto and co. Thirteen around graduation.**

**My thanks to my friends Killjoy3000 and Bro Deezy for helping me out with this chapter, probably would not have finished it so soon without their help.**

**Chigakure no Sato - The Village Hidden by Blood**

**Ja Ne - Alphawolf.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review for last chapter were positive, so that is I'm sorry for the lateness, hit a bit of a roadblock, but my Co-author, Killjoy helped me out and I'm back on track. Now, I will remind people that filler chapters are my Achilles Heel in writing, In short, I suck at filler chapters, no guarantee this will be good.**

**Also, I'm not always gonna bash Sasuke, sometimes he'll be a bit of a good guy, I will Bash the Majority of the time and when it's called for. Count on that.**

**I do give credit where it is due...**

**For the Antagonist, Necrosis and his forces, and for Hinata's Prank and part of Naruto's Prank in this chapter, my thanks goes to Killjoy3000.**

**Finally, big fight at the end...I think that's it...Anyway, to the Fic.**

**Naruto the Ultimate Ouroboros, Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or FMA: Brotherhood, never will.**

* * *

**Today's Inspirational Music - Fire it Up by Thousand Foot Krutch, Welcome to the Masquerade.**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn, the whiskered blond stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around at his newly refurbished room. For the last couple years he and the Homunculus had made some changes and with some help from Inu, Neko, the willing to please Anbu rookies and the Ichiraku's, it had been finished in no time.

A three story house, the top floor was bigger than most, to accommodate Sloth and his height. The first floor was the kitchen, the living room, and just a place where they could sit and talk. The second was more of a dojo. The floors, walls, everything was reinforced, even Envy's weight couldn't put a dent in the floor, unless he was slammed down of course. The top floor were bedrooms, one for everyone, Sloth's was more a storage room because he normally just slept in the center of the dojo.

The whiskered blond rolled out of bed and fell in to push up position where he started the beginning of his morning routine. 200 push ups and sit ups, 100 pull ups or upside down crunches and then go through the motions of his taijutsu. Followed by a shower and then breakfast, a clock could be set to the routine as Naruto started and ended it at nearly the same time every day, sometimes a minute early, sometimes a minute late.

As Naruto went through his physical warm up, he could here the others waking up, Envy's and Gluttony's heavy footsteps as they headed downstairs for breakfast, he could smell breakfast being cooked, Wrath and Pride following them.

Naruto finished up his morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Naruto, gonna join us or what?", Greed asked as the whiskered blond came in to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I have to leave early, do a couple things before the academy starts", Naruto said, Greed just shrugged, and held out a plate, Naruto taking his breakfast to go.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later", Naruto called as he exited the house.

"300 ryo says that his prank backfires", Envy said. They all knew about Naruto's prank and what he was planning, and to them, it was perfect gambling material, trying to prank an Anbu captain. Naruto was good, that was for sure, but was he that good?

"300 says it works", Greed said.

"No gambling you two", Lust said, Envy looked down to see a note on his lap as Lust walked by him, discretely opening it, it said...

'400 ryo on backfire'.

* * *

**With Naruto... **

The blond sped through the streets towards the academy with a package under his arm.

"Excuse me! Watch out! Comin' Through! Sorry!", Naruto said as he tried to weave his way through the tight packed crowd.

"What the hell am I doing, I'm a freaking Ninja!".

**"That's what i was going to say", **Kyuubi chimed in, Naruto immediately took to the roof and sped towards the academy.

'I hope I'm not too late'.

* * *

**Academy... **

Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, looking out the window, Hinata sitting above him looking out the window as well.

"You see that blur to, right?", Sasuke asked, he could see a blur atop the roofs, racing full speed towards the academy.

"Yes".

"Tell me when", Sasuke placed his hands on both window panes.

"Three...Two...One".

"Open the window!", Naruto shouted from outside and Sasuke did so, the blond flying through the window and landing in his seat beside Hinata. Sasuke smirked and closed the window.

"Show off".

"I didn't miss anything did I?", Naruto asked.

"No, Mizuki-sensei hasn't shown up yet", Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and leaned back in his chair and sighed. He looked around and saw that they had a while to wait before class started since most of them weren't there.

"What's in the package, Naruto?", Hinata asked, Naruto looked to her and then the package under his arm, he had forgotten about it until then.

"Oh, just something for my training, so Hinata, want to let us in on your plan?", Naruto asked, Sasuke looking back at them. Hinata gave a small, mischievous smile.

"If I did, then it wouldn't be a surprise". Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

Within a few minutes the class had gathered and Iruka came in, narrowly escaping the group of Sasuke fangirls that barged in.

"Aw crap!", Sasuke said, the girls were heading straight for him. Just as he was about to take off out of the window, Mizuki came in, Iruka nodded.

"All right, everyone take your seats!", Iruka said, appearing in between Sasuke and the fangirls

"After class, all right?", Hinata said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and went through the day like any other. They learned about useless history, they sparred on the academy roof, they came back in for more useless history and the day was over.

Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto walked out and tailed Mizuki as he exited the Academy ground.

"Ok...", Hinata made a single hand seal and the two of them looked from the Hyuuga heiress to Mizuki and bit their tongues to stop from laughing. Printed in bright colors on the back of Mizuki's flak jacket...

'I Love Icha Icha!'

'Show Me the Goods!'

"Ah kami that is awesome", Naruto said between fits of giggles as he tried to keep himself from laughing. Mizuki stopped in the middle of the street and looked back, the three of them quickly moving out of sight. The white haired Chunin just shrugged and started walking again.

"Pervert".

"Damn lech".

Mizuki stopped, hearing the murmurs, he turned around to see groups of women whispering around him, some were glaring. He turned around and saw more groups were there as well. He gulped and stepped back.

"Uhm...Can I help you ladies?", Mizuki asked, the Genjutsu mistress of Konohagakure, Kurenai Yuhi, nickname, the Ice Queen, stepped up and reached behind her back.

"Show you the goods huh, All right", she pulled a large wooden mallet out of nowhere, and so did a few other women around, namely the Kunoichi.

"...Ah shit".

"Was this part of your prank?", Sasuke asked, now they were slightly worried for the white haired chunin, but only slightly, not like the liked the guy.

"No", Hinata was starting to turn timid, it was meant to be an innocent prank, the beating was certainly Not part of it. Mizuki started to back away but hearing the clearing of a throat, he turned to see three Kunoichi blocking the escape.

"Shiiit", he sighed. The white haired Chunin tried to jump away in a last ditch effort to escape but was slammed down in to the dirt by Kurenai, who caught his ankle with wire.

"Take this you perverse Lech", she raised the mallet above her head and brought it down, every male in the immediate area winced, the other women and Kunoichi joining in with their mallets, stomping on him as well. Mizuki's pained shrieks were heard from inside the beating, no Anbu or any Shinobi wanted to go near it because they were smart enough not to bother women while beating on a pervert.

"Damn, I almost feel sorry for the guy", Naruto said.

"Yeah, almost", Sasuke said. The women started to disperse, the broken Mizuki laying on the ground, groaning in pain, "That just leaves you now Naruto", Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"All right, you guys, follow me", the whiskered blond took to the roofs with great speed, the Uchiha and Hyuuga following closely behind him.

They stopped on the building across from the bookstore that sold exclusively Icha Icha books. The silver haired dog masked Anbu appeared and simply walked in, not caring what the onlookers thought.

"And he's supposed to be an Anbu Captain?", Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto snickered evilly. After a few minutes, Inu walked out of the store with a book in hand.

"Here it comes...", Naruto said. Inu stopped and started opening the book to the first page, Sasuke and Hinata leaned in, waiting for something to happen, the moment the book was completely open, there was a small click, and the little orange book exploded in a large pink cloud.

"Yes! It worked!", Naruto said, "I bribed the store manager to let me replace the newest one he had on standby for Inu with a special ink bomb", Naruto explained while nodding his head, "But wait there's more". Naruto side stepped a kunai that soared for his head.

As the cloud cleared, Inu was staring right at them, his hair, his clothes, even the red markings on his mask were pink. He stepped forward and Naruto's smirk grew. A couple **Kage Bunshin** pulled on a near invisible wire from the top of the building, activating a pulley attached to the billboard, the now pink haired Anbu being dragged in to the air and held upside down, two more **Kage Bunshin** jumped from their hiding spot on the billboard, one of them holding a pink dress.

In a blur of speed, the two clones fell to the ground, one holding Inu's mask and the other holding the Anbu's armor and weapon, Inu was hanging upside down wearing a hot pink shoulderless dress that stopped a his knees.

Sasuke started chuckling, but it was threatening to turn in to full blown laughter, and Hinata was trying to control her laughter, turning in to many giggle fits, Naruto was smirking broadly with his arms crossed. He held out his hand and caught the mask as the clone threw it to him along with the clothes.

* * *

**Street Below... **

"Dammit", Envy grumbled, Wrath, Lust and Greed were there as well, Wrath was smiling broadly and Greed was just grinning. Envy and Lust gave the two their money.

"Never gamble with Greed, Haha", the Ultimate shield putting his money in his pocket.

* * *

**With Naruto... **

"*Whistles*, You were really trying to humiliate me there, huh Naruto". The three academy students froze.

"It can't be", Naruto said, they slowly turned their heads to the right, and there was the silver haired Anbu with his hands in his pockets, "B-But, Y-you're...", Naruto stuttered.

"...Right here, where else would I be?...Oh! That guy, Yeah...That's not me, I tricked a Jonin in to doing all my work for the day", Inu said like it was common knowledge, well...It was. Now.

"...What Jonin?", Naruto looked down at his hand hearing a 'poof' and saw smoke rise from his hand. A note was in it's place.

'Look again', Naruto looked at the fake Inu and his eyes widened as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, his life started flashing before his eyes as the first thing he saw was a head of pink hair...styled like a pineapple.

"Ah shit!", Naruto said. And there was Anko, glaring daggers at the whiskered blond, her teeth grinding in anger.

"Pink...My hair is pink...I'm in a pink dress...", The clothes in Naruto's hand went up in smoke revealing Anko's normal clothes, only pink, "And my favorite coat...is PINK! You're dead Blondie!", Anko shouted, taking a kunai from her person and cutting the wire and disappearing via **Shunshin** in mid-air.

* * *

**Streets Below... **

Wrath and Greed gave Lust and Envy their money back plus their bets, the Shape-shifting Homunculus and the Ultimate Spear high fived.

* * *

**With Naruto... **

"Gotta Run!", Naruto said as he launched from the roof as Anko came crashing down, in a twirl of pink dawned her normal clothes.

"Come back here!", she said with a psychotic grin, running her tongue along the sharp edge of a kunai. She ran after him full speed.

"That sure is unfortunate, a perfectly good prank gone to waste", Inu said, he pulled out a copy of the newest Icha Icha, opening it to the first page, It exploded in a pink cloud.

"...My Icha Icha", Inu said, dropping the remains of the book. A note fell in to his hand.

'HA!'.

Hinata and Sasuke snickered, but ran away just as the Anbu rounded on them.

* * *

**Streets Below... **

Envy and Lust hung their heads and paid Wrath and Greed back. The Four Homunculus decided to head for home and wait for Naruto to stumble in, no doubt that he would be black and blue and red all over after the Snake Princess was done with him.

* * *

Naruto stumbled through the streets, the injuries to his face and his other exposed body parts were currently healing from the thrashing Anko gave him. He pulled the last of the Kunai from his back and the last couple shuriken.

"Damn she has good aim", Naruto mumbled, he took a senbon needle from his back and looked at the note that was attached...

'That was fun Gaki, we should do it again some time, and don't worry about the coat, I've got dozens!

- Anko.

Naruto sighed, "Crazy Snake Lady". He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting late, he decided to head home so he could get an early start on training tomorrow, that and Anko chased him over half of Konoha, throwing senbon, kunai and shuriken, also attacking him with snakes.

Naruto started at a jog and took a corner fast, bumping in to someone, he fell forward as the person fell back, the first thing he noticed, was that his head was resting one two soft objects.

'Oh please, please kami don't let this be Anko...No, no I smell dogs, not snakes', Naruto thought. He looked up and his azure eyes met onyx black. It was young girl a few years older than himself, possible thirteen to fourteen, her brown hair pulled back in to a short ponytail, the most unique feature and one that Naruto was familiar with, were red fang markings of the Inuzuka on her cheeks.

Her face was crimson red and it took a minute for Naruto to figure out she was blushing and another minute to figure out why, his chin was resting between her nicely developed breasts. His face flushed a deep red and he spluttered, getting and stumbling back.

"I am really really sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going", Naruto said, bowing then offering his hand to help her up, the girl took his hand.

"It's fine", she said, Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked off in to the sky and she kept her gaze on the ground, trying to avoid the others eyes. The were snapped to attention by a collection of high pitched yips and Naruto looked down to see three small dark grey furred puppies, the ran towards him and pawed at his legs.

The girl giggled, "They really like you". Naruto smiled and picked one of them up, the pup preceding to lick his cheek.

"They're so cool, are they yours?", Naruto asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, they're the Haimaru triplets, Kasai, Susu and Shouzon, I'm Hana by the way, Hana Inuzuka", she said.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, again, sorry about...you know", Naruto said with a sheepish smirk, setting the little puppy down, the two of them shaking hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Oh, you're the one that Kiba keeps ranting about, the one he wants to beat to prove he's the top dog of the academy", Hana said, giggling.

"You're Kiba's sister, you're nowhere near as mean as he says", Naruto said. Hana quirked an eyebrow and small tick mark popped up on her forehead. She calmed down after a moment, deciding to save that for another beating.

"Hehe, tell him anytime, anywhere, It's getting pretty late now, do you want me to walk you home?", Naruto offered. He spied a shadow in a couple alleyways, and he saw Hana move her eyes to the left.

"Sure", she said with a kind smile, the awkward meeting forgotten, the two of them walked off with the Haimaru triplets running behind them. Hana never noticed Naruto snapping his fingers or three people whose clothes suddenly caught fire hopping around trying to extinguish the flames.

"Naruto, look at the moon", Hana said, Naruto looked and gaped in awe, the moon was blood red.

"Wow, that's amazing".

* * *

**Chigakure... **

The village was alive with festivities, a large fire in the center of the village, children playing games, adults dancing, drinking, talking and laughing merrily.

"Lord Ryuko, why do you not join in the celebration?", A young woman walked up to a man sitting on a rock in front of the fire, his crimson eyes on the blood red moon in the night sky.

"...Lord Ryuko?", the woman asked.

"Hm, oh, sorry, my mind was somewhere else", he said, scratching the back of his head. He stood up, a tall man with spiky, wild black hair. He looked around at the celebration around him and smiled seeing his people so happy.

He looked at the sky again and then off in to the distance. His eyes widened as screams reached his ears and he looked to see one of the mean standing in the firelight, a spear made of stone through his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Everyone Stop! Scatter and Prepare for battle!", Ryuko shouted over the festivities. The women gathered their children and the men made various cuts in their skin, blood floating from their wounds and forming various weapons ranging from spears to scythe blades connected to their forearms.

Storm clouds gathered overhead, rays of red light breaking through and shinning down on Chigakure. Mighty roars were heard just as thunder boomed and lightning struck. A massive six armed beast was seen in the light and a four legged beast of flames wielding a large sword appeared on the edge of the village, pillars of flames shooting up from the ground and into the sky, lightning striking the ground around the six armed beast.

Multiple figures were illuminated by the light. A third figure carrying a large glaive was there as well.

"Chigakure Falls tonight", the mans voice boomed, Ryuko glared at the shadowed figure. He cut deep in to his palm and his blood formed a large double edged sword almost the same height as him.

"Long distance fighters take up vantage points and take down the smaller forces, Heavy hitters focus on the two beasts, leave no openings and Wipe. Them. Out. Chigakure will not fall without one hell of a Fight!", Ryuko shouted to his soldiers, men and women alike. All of them gave war cry in unison and went to prepare for battle.

**"Akuma Raiton: Inazuma Hyo Kasai!", **(Demon Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt Hail Fire).

**"Gokaton: Choshinsei!", **(Hellfire Release: Supernova).

The two massive beasts used their techniques, dark lightning bolts came crashing down, tearing up the ground and sending debris flying in every direction, the Fire Beast created a large ball of flames over it's head, sparks arcing around the orb, it tossed it up, the sword in the beast's hand was sheathed in fire, it swung and struck the small sun, sending it crashing down and obliterating a large portion of the village as a dome of fire expanded from the impact zone.

"ATTACK!", Ryuko and the three invaders roared, all of their forces doing just that.

Winged beasts attacked from the air in the darkness of the clouds but were swiftly slain by spears of blood. Explosions sounded from all around the bowl they sat in, destroying the spike defenses, the Shinobi of the invading force rushing through the smoke and attacking with elemental attacks...

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).

**"Chiton: Chisame Bakudan!", **(Blood Release: Blood Shark Bomb).

Balls of red hot fire raced down towards the village, sharks from the red moat burst up and collided with the flames, canceling out both techniques. The Shinobi from both sides clashed. Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning, even Ice, elemental attacks flying all around. Ryuko with two others flanking sped through the crowd of enemy Shinobi and tore through them, whether with minor wounds to fatal shots.

The Flaming beast swung the massive sword as if it were a paperweight, knocking aside and tearing through both the Chigakure Shinobi and his own forces that caught in the crossfire.

**"Gokaton: Inferuno dai Konran!", **(Hellfire Release: Inferno Maelstrom) The Beast took a bracing stance and the wing became scorching hot around it as it's energy started to gather and form an orb around his body.

"Takeshi! Uzu!", Ryuko said, the two shinobi nodded their hands and absorbed their weapons, long gashes opening up in their right and left arm respectively. They jumped in to the air as the other Shinobi and Kunoichi led by Ryuko went to the six armed beast.

**"I am Berial, Conqueror of the Hellfire, No lesser Demon will defeat me! Rrraaaggghh!". **The demon known as Berial roared as the energy started building and building towards the explosive release.

**"Chiton: Sodai Tsume!", **(Blood Release: Grand Claw) Massive scythe blades with a faint hexagonal pattern in the blade formed from their blood, Takeshi and Uzu brought the blades down at the same time, striking the burning orb just before Berial released the attack. All shinobi in the immediate area were swallowed up by a bright light.

* * *

Necrosis tore through every enemy that came at him, merely walking across the battle ground, killing every enemy in his path, whether or not his own forces were clashed with them and hurt in the process.

A group of five Chigakure Shinobi sped towards him, he made two simple hand seals, the last unlike any they had ever seen.

**"Desuton: Kokufuu", **(Death Release: Black Wind) He swung his arm and the five Shinobi's eyes widened as a gust of black wind passed by them, obscuring their view of the target and vice versa. Once it passed, the five Shinobi lay on the ground mutilated and bloody, nearly unrecognizable.

"You Bastard!", Necrosis turned his head in time to be tackled by Ryuko, the sheer force of the hit sending them both flying the air and crashing at the edge of the bowl, Ryuko jumped away, slaying two enemy shinobi in the process. Necrosis slowly stood up from the crater they created and turned to the Village leader.

"You are the one who wields the power to free the darkness?", Necrosis asked.

"...", Ryuko was silent. He disappeared in a burst of speed and swung down, Necrosis blocking his attack with the shaft of the glaive and pushing him away.

"Give me the instructions", Necrosis said in a stoic voice.

"Over my dead body", Ryuko growled.

"...So be it, **Desuton: Kokufuu",** the wind came by and as it passed, Ryuko was unharmed.

"The powers of death will not harm one who does not fear it", Ryuko said, he attacked with a swift assault, swinging the large claymore like it was a paperweight, and Necrosis blocking each of his attacks without moving from his spot, no matter how powerful. Just as Ryuko prepared to strike again, in the blink of an eye, Necrosis shot his hand and Ryuko's eyes widened, he was sent flying towards ground, tearing through the earth.

"I have more than the powers of death on my side, **"Nayamaton: Baiparrashu",** (Plague Release: Viper Lash) Neon green smoke emitted from Necrosis's chest and long red eyed vipers shot out. Ryuko's eyes widened but he quickly snapped out of it and turned the claymore in to two Kodachi, and cut through them with great speed.

Necrosis appeared and picked him by his neck, and slammed him down. Hard. Ryuko was levitated in to the air and slammed down again and then being thrown back. Ryuko rolled to his feet.

"No, these techniques...You can't be...You're supposed to be dead", Ryuko said.

"As you can see, I am very much alive, Now, give the instructions for the Kinjutsu and I may let you live". A large chunk of Necrosis's shoulder was blasted out by a red bullet.

"Very well".

* * *

**The Village... **

Berial roared as he brought his foot down on a partially living body, the sound of crunching bones echoed among the pained screams of the overwhelmed Chigakure Shinobi and Kunoichi. The six armed beast now identified as Djinn walked up to the Fire beast, blood covering his torso, though he had no wounds.

They looked towards a large explosion to see an object flying through the air, it was Ryuko, barely alive. Necrosis appeared. The silver haired man turned the village leader over and removed the remains of his armor, various kanji written on his back in blood.

"Too easy", Necrosis said, he gripped the skin on the neck, making two incisions on the shoulders with his clawed fingernail and cleanly ripped the skin from Ryuko's back, the Village Leader screaming in agony, thrashing around, only making it worse when his back hit the dirt, Djinn stomped on his chest and stopped his thrashing.

"Bring him", Necrosis said, Djinn picked up Ryuko and they all back away, Berial created another small sun and compressed it, he slammed it down at his feet, the explosion causing the ground to fall apart, the Shinobi forces making sure to escape the fall while Necrosis, Djinn and Berial jumped down.

Underground Chigakure was a massive temple, Necrosis making sure none of the falling rocks struck the apex of the temple on which the stood. A wide circle made of blood within it was an eight point star and various kanji and unknown symbols as well as markings leading to the center.

"Drop him". Djinn dropped Ryuko in the center. The bald Raiton user grasped the village leaders head and Ryuko's body convulsed violently as arcs of lightning struck his brain, Djinn dropped him and Ryuko rose again, this time beginning a long sequence of hand seals.

"Remove the line between Light and Dark, the barrier falls and the shadows unleashed...", Red light glowed around his body as his eyes glowed bright white, **"Chigakure Kinjutsu: Hikari o Maji Shi, Kage ga Tokihanata Reta!", **(Forbidden Technique of the Village Hidden by Blood: Merging Light, Shadows Unleashed).

Ryuko slammed his hands on the ground, a blood rune turned bright white, a white mist drifted from the edge to the inside before spiraling upwards. The white mist turned midnight black and the it merged along with the light as the rune turned in to black mist as well, merging in to a compressed ball. Ryuko's body fell and a red eye opened on the orb, a large grin spread across the orb.

"Are you the one known as Father?", Necrosis asked.

**"That's me, and I have to thank you sir for freeing me from my prison", **said the shadow being. Necrosis nodded.

"Then I am one step closer to reclaiming my place as King", Necrosis thrust his hand forward in to the left side of Ryuko's back and tore out his heart, consuming it. The silver haired man quickly through the now lifeless body to Father, who consumed quickly, but closed his eyes as he took Ryuko's shape, opening them again, he saw Necrosis finish a sequence of hand seals.

"Sacred Force, The soul merging light of heaven, Creation of Hell", Red light engulfed his hands and instead of white, his eyes were midnight black, **"Chigakure Kinjutsu: Sozo Jigoku no Himei no Ten Tamashi Kokuin",** (Forbidden Technique of the Village Hidden by Blood: Heavens Soul Binding, Creation of Hells Screams).

Necrosis placed his hand on Father's head and the other thrust in to the pupil of the eye on his chest, Berial and Djinn escaped the rune as red light spread. The light shot in to the sky.

The Invading forces looked on in awe as a massive cross of red light shot in to the sky, the ethereal light of the blood red moon in the sky only adding to the ominousness. Black light shot up from below the ground and covered the cross, now it was midnight black in contrast to the red moon.

* * *

**Konohagakure... **

Wrath sat by his window, reading in the light of the moon and the lamp on his side table, taking a sip of tea. A shadow crept across the page on the side with light from the outside. Wrath quirked an eyebrow and looked outside, only for his visible eye to widen. A black light cross was visible in the distance.

"Oh no".

"Wrath!", The Ultimate Eye didn't have to turn around to know that Greed had just barged in, Lust and Envy behind him, Wrath looked towards the Hokage Monument, he could see Sloth's large figure stand up.

"You see that too?", Greed asked.

"Yes, tomorrow we start Naruto's more advanced training", Wrath said as the cross began to diminish.

* * *

**Amegakure... **

An orange haired man looked off in to the distance to a Black light cross glowing against the light of the red moon in the sky. A Blue haired woman walked up beside him.

"What could that be?", she asked.

"I do not know, but the energy coming off of it...makes me uneasy".

* * *

**On top of the Building... **

A man with short spiky hair wearing an orange spiral mask sat in the never ending downpour. He looked on at the black light cross in the sky.

"...Interesting".

* * *

**Chigakure... **

The black light cross diminished and Necrosis stood on the spot, black lightning arcing around his chest, the bandages around his chest were torn, embedded in his chest was a black stone.

"Is that it, Lord Necrosis?", Djinn asked.

"Yes, the Dark Philosopher stone, the legend were true", Necrosis said, the slab of skin in his hand was incinerated in seconds, he placed his hand on the ground and pulled out a glaive, leaving a crater in the earth.

"Now only one thing stands in my way...make it seven", Necrosis mumbled.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is complete! Finally! Ah man this was difficult in the beginning. I hope this chapter was good, please let me know what you think, Read and Review and all that jazz. Be honest, if you find something wrong, just tell me. I'm hoping there aren't any problems with it. No OC.**

**A few things I need to go over, Sorry.**

**Death Release - Utilizes instant death attacks. Most will not harm the target if they do not fear death.**

**Plague Release - Utilizes most incurable neuro-toxins, poisons, venoms, just anything deadly.**

**Hellfire Release - A sub-type of Fire Release that is on par with Blaze Release. A C-rank Hellfire could defeat a B-A rank normal Katon.**

**Blood Release - The Blood of the user is the weapon.**

**Akuma Raiton - Much, Much stronger Raiton style that only demons can use.**

**If anyone wants to use one of these or any other I make, let me know and I can set you up with some techniques. It's not a problem.**

**Father was turned in to a Philosopher Stone? Oh My. All will be explained. For now, I'll be working on school work and Naruto: The Walking Nightmare...**

**Ja Ne - Alpahwolf**


	7. Update

**This story was up before but i deleted on accident and never got around to finishing it before because I was drawn towards my other story, Naruto: The Walking Nightmare. Due to some not so good news I received I will not continue writing and Killjoy3000 will have all existing chapters for both of my stories.**


End file.
